


Christmas Cake

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I might add more tags later but I might not, M/M, Merry Christmas losers, So no worries, TONS AND TONS OF, also some angst, im sorry but there's not much, jk ily all, most of these are super short I'm so sorry, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month of Christmasy one shots for the cutest ship around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE!!! This is the first time I've actually been committed to something like this, so I'm thrilled! (Don't worry about me being on time, I've got half the month's fics written)

Luke had been forced to go the party at Michael's house.

It's not that he hated Christmas or anything, and Michael was his only friend, so it wasn't that he hated him. He just wasn't one for the party scene.

And on top of that, Luke had known that Calum would show up.

Calum was Michael's other best friend, and it was really unfortunate. No, he didn't hate Calum either. He was a really cool guy. It's just...

Calum was also really cute, too. And it's hard to hang out with your crush. Especially when Luke wanted to hold his hand during movies, and lean on his shoulder, and kiss Calum on his perfect fucking lips.

But Michael would beat the crap out of him if he didn't go, so here he was.

Luke had been set on sitting in the corner until the party ended. Michael wouldn't have minded, as long as Luke actually showed up.

But Michael made Luke leave his fortress of solitude.

Now, Michael wasn't stupid. He'd seen the way Luke gazed a little too long at Calum, the way he blushed whenever his other best friend came around.

Same goes for Calum, who always rambled on about Luke a bit too excessively. How could Luke honestly miss Calum's longing stares? So he'd devised a plan with a little help from Ashton. (Michael's popular af geez he has more friends than me)

The duo hung mistletoe in front of the door, just after Calum had texted him that he was almost there.

Now Michael just had to get Luke in place.

"Okay dude, you are not sitting in the corner all night. I know you aren't gonna fucking dance or anything, but can you at least greet people for me? Please?"

As long as Luke didn't have to socialize too much, he was cool with it. "Yeah okay. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just stand right here, and like say hi or some shit, I dunno."

Luke sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks Luke!" And Michael rushed off to find Ashton so they could see their plan come into place.

Someone had to get them together, after all.

\-----

Luke had been waiting by the door for a good five minutes, when there was a knock. He almost missed it with all the party noise, but he heard it.

Luke opened the door, and there was Calum, shaking out snow that had gotten entangled in his pretty, dark hair.

"Uh, h-hi Calum," Luke stuttered. Fuck, he looked hot.

"Hey Luke. Michael around?" Calum entered the home. Michael snickered from the kitchen, watching the scene play out.

"Yeah he's-" Luke then noticed that Calum was standing right underneath something.

Mistletoe.

"Dammit," Luke said under his breath. Apparently it wasn't that quiet, though, as Calum heard him.

"What are you-" Calum looked up. "Oh. Oh."

"Y-yeah..." Luke rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"...So...uh..."

"Yep..."

"You...and I..."

"Gotta...do that..."

"Uh huh..."

Michael and Ashton were getting really fucking exasperated, waiting for their friends to finally kiss.

"GET ON WITH IT, YOU FUCKERS!" Michael yelled.

Luke looked straight into his crush's deep brown eyes, and gulped.

"You sure you wanna do this, Luke?" Calum asked, looking concerned.

Luke nodded, a little too quickly. "I mean, we're kinda being forced to anyways...might as well," He backtracked.

Calum's tongue darted out to wet his lips, bringing Luke's attention to them. Shit, he wanted this so bad.

"Okay, let's do this, I guess," Calum said. He began leaning in, and Luke was starting to freak out. Er, well, freak out more.

And Calum kept getting closer, and Luke felt like throwing up and crying and just-holy shit, this was happening. But then their lips crashed, and all of Luke's worries dissolved.

All he could process was Calum's lips on his. Calum. Hood's. Motherfucking. Lips.

They were soft, and everything Luke had ever dreamed of, and just-ugh. Luke was at a loss for words. Calum's lips were just too incredible to describe. Calum was too incredible to describe.

Before Luke knew it, the kiss was being deepened. And Luke's desires went to a whole new level. There was faint cheering from Ashton, and applause from Michael in the background, but Calum and Luke were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice.

They'd almost gotten into full-on making out, but then Luke decided to pull away. Calum whined, and Luke laughed.

"Sorry, babe, but you'll have to wait," Luke's hand trailed slowly down Calum's arm. "Until...later."

"What do you mean, 'later'?" Calum was genuinely confused.

"I mean, the type of later when we're alone, later," Luke explained. And okay, Calum got excited.

"Well, fuck, I'm so down. (Sslp begins playing)" The other boy chuckled, then came to a realization.

"Wait. Calum?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this,"-Luke gestured towards the mistletoe-"make us?"

Calum kissed Luke softly, and Luke swore that this was a dream. This was so not happening.

"Boyfriends," Calum said, grinning. He grasped Luke's hand, and they interlocked fingers. And holy shit, this was happening.

"Good," Luke said with a fond smile, and leaned his head on Calum's shoulder, just like he had wanted to for so long.

From across the room, Michael and Ashton beamed, proud of their lovely success.

"Where's my mistletoe kiss, Mikey?"

Michael laughed (if you're Mashton af imagine Mikey blushing oMFGG). "Fuck off, Ash."

"Well then. Love you too, asshole!"


	2. I Couldn't Help It, I Just Had to Kiss the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke are teachers who wind up having to exchange presents with one another. (Warning: cute awkward boys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we need more teacher!Cake bc it's v cute and can you imagine all the hot classroom sex??

It was gift exchange day at the school Calum and Luke worked at.

All the students, teachers, and even the staff, participated. It was a pretty big event during the holiday season.

Everyone got assigned someone whom they were supposed to give a gift to. It was random, and there were no rules on the presents, except that they had to be under thirty dollars.

This year, Calum had gotten Luke, or Mr. Hemmings, for the gift exchange. And all the students gossiped about it.

See, everyone noticed the sexual, and romantic, tension between the duo. The school had even created a ship name for them, Cake. Of course, neither teacher knew this information.

\-----

It began on Luke's first day of teaching.

He was absolutely clueless to where anything was, having forgotten all the directions to things out of fear. So, he decided that maybe whoever was next door could give him a hand.

_Knock, knock._

Calum was in the middle of setting up the notes when Luke knocked. He opened the door, telling his class to shut up. Calum wasn't the most polite teacher, per say. He definitely wasn't one who babied his students.

"H-hi." Ah, it was the new teacher. He was blonde, hair styled in a quiff, which was a bit unusual. Calum liked it, though. His blue eyes had fear in them, and he was taller than everyone at the school, but he seemed to be shrinking away from Calum, so the tan teacher felt like a giant compared to him.

"Hi." Calum smiled. Luke gave him a small, awkward smile back.

"Uh, I just, uh...printer?" Luke squeaked. Calum's heart skipped a beat, longing to tell Luke that it was fine, no need to be afraid.

"Hey, I'll show you around. No big deal, mate," Calum said calmly.

Luke smiled at this, looking relieved. "T-thanks. Um, I'm kinda new and-"

"I know. It's totally fine. I'm Calum by the way."

"Luke."

"Well, Luke, let me escort you to the printer," Calum said, grinning. And then Luke let out a giggle, and if his heart could explode, it would've at that exact moment. How in the hell did someone be completely awkward, and then go all cute, while simultaneously remaining hot as fuck?

Calum was completely head over heels.

When they left, the students started whispering about how cute they'd be together.

"I've never seen Mr. Hood blush so hard," one said. "Oh my god, he was so staring at Mr. Hemmings' legs," said another. And so on and so on, or at least, until Calum returned to the classroom with a big dopey smile and a face as red as blood.

"Sorry about that guys."

"No need to be sorry," a student whispered, and the whole class giggled.

"Alright guys, what's so funny?"

"Mr. Hood, why are you blushing?" Okay, his class was super blunt and observant. Not cool, kids.

"T-that's none of your concern..." Calum stuttered, and the class laughed.

"Let's just get back to the lesson," He groaned. He just met Luke, it wasn't like they were in love or something. Besides, Calum was pretty sure that Luke didn't like him like that...yet.

\-----

But, yeah, that's where it began. Now, back to the gifts.

Calum was fearful about his gift for Luke. He really shouldn't be nervous about a damn present exchange, but it was _Luke Hemmings_. Not some teacher, Luke. For some reason, it had to be perfect.

And his class wouldn't stop bugging him about it, so he couldn't just forget it.

"So, what did you get Mr.Hemmings, Mr. Hood?"

"Yeah, did you get him a ring yet?" They joked.

"Alright, shut up. I will give you all a pop quiz," Calum threatened.

Then someone on the intercom came on and announced that it was time to exchange gifts. Calum grabbed his gift, hoping his hands weren't as sweaty as he believed, and headed to Luke's classroom next door. And of course his entire class tried to peek through the door to watch, making Calum even more anxious. He was gonna fuck this up so bad, Calum just knew it.

"Hey Cal," Luke said.

"H-hi Luke." A chorus of giggles was heard from the hall. "Uh, I have something for you," Calum said, awkwardly.

"Really? What a coincidence," Luke said, pulling out his own present. Calum and Luke laughed, and all the students said 'aww' in unison.

"Well, here," Calum said, giving Luke his present. Luke gave Calum his present, and Calum's heart was pounding louder than heavy metal music.

His fellow teacher began to tear open the wrapping paper, and if Calum's hands weren't sweating before, they definitely were now.

It wasn't special, Calum's gift to Luke. Or at least, from the initial appearance. Inside the wrapped box, was a rose and a card, with the words 'will you go out with me?' written on it in Calum's lovely handwriting. Luke looked confused, but picked up the card. A look of shock appeared on his face, and Calum's heart basically stopped beating.

"Y-yeah, we-um, I mean, I would love to, Calum," Luke said nervously, a bright blush coating his face.

"Oh my god, they're going on a date!" A girl squealed from the doorway, and the class cheered. Luke giggled, but Calum blushed and shook his head.

"Open yours, Cal," Luke said softly. Calum began to tear off the wrapping paper, and was surprised to see what was inside.

It was a small, custom made bracelet with Calum's name on it, with a 'From Lukey Xx' on the inside.

"It's perfect, Lukey," Calum grinned. And he was honest.

"Really? It doesn't even compare to yours..."

"I love it." Calum put the bracelet on, and Luke smiled widely.

"Good. So, text me?" Luke asked, giving Calum a slip of paper with his number on it.

"Of course, Lucas," Calum smiled.

"See you after school, I guess." And his class rushed back into the classroom, preparing to bombard Mr. Hood with questions.

Calum took his spot at the front of the room, and hands shot up.

"Guys, we're not gonna discuss it. Back to the notes," The teacher said with authority.

"But," Calum said, "just to let you guys know, I do think Luke's legs are really hot." He had overheard some of the class' statements that first day they met. The class giggled, but started typing away.

Calum's phone lit up. _One message from Unknown Number._

_Hey Cal._

Luke. Figures. Calum changed his contact to Lukey.

_Hey babe._

_So we've moved onto petnames?_

Calum smirked.

_Well you are a babe, don't blame me._

_Jeez stop flirting with me Calum._ He grinned at the message.

"Are you texting Mr. Hemmings, Mr. Hood?" A student piped up. "

N-no. Why would I do that...?" Calum said, and the class laughed.

"Okay, I 'fess up. I am texting my boyfriend, ooo. Now back to your typing, losers," Calum said.

Meanwhile, Luke had just headed out to the printer, when he heard Calum talking. Luke, being a curious little shit, pressed his ear to the door crack to listen in.

"...I 'fess up. I am texting my boyfriend, ooo." This is all Luke heard, but it was enough. Boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ It was all he could comprehend, basically.

The blonde boy smirked, and typed out a message to Calum.

_Boyfriend, eh?_

_Shit._ Calum typed back.

Then the door opened to reveal a bright red Calum.

"Uh...I can ex-"

Luke kissed Calum, silencing him. A combination of aww's and ew's were heard in the background.

The boys pulled away from one another.

"Bye, boyfriend," Luke said, walking down the hall to where the printer was located.

"Wait, do you need an escort?" Calum asked, jokingly. They laughed.

"Get back to class, Calum." And Luke continued to walk away.

And Calum totally didn't watch his ass the entire time he walked off. Pshh, why would he do that?

"MR. HOOD!" The class yelled at the dazed Calum, who was leaning against the doorway.

"Y-yeah, so uh, notes." The students laughed once more.

_Yeah Cal, keep it in ur pants._

_Fuck off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lol I googled songs with the word teach in them for this chapter title, I couldn't think of anything)
> 
> I really loved writing this, maybe more Teacher!Cake in the future?? (the sMUT THO)


	3. You're as Hot as My Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (THIS ONE IS JUST A DRABBLE IM SO SORRY) 
> 
> Luke is frustrated, so Calum tries to soothe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a better flirter in fanfics

Calum and Luke sat in a coffee shop, typing away.

The couple was rushing to get their essays done before they left for the holidays.

And Luke was completely frustrated. This essay was utter shit, and all his sentences were wrong. Why couldn't Luke be a great writer, who nailed every word without even trying?

Calum heard his boyfriend's frustration, as Luke kept groaning every time he got stuck.

"Hey, Lukey? You sure you don't need a break or something? We could go for a nice walk, or-"

"I'm fine," Luke said, running a hand through his quiff. Anyone with eyes could see what a lie this was.

"Alrighty then. Just wanted to make sure," Calum grumbled. He knew that his boyfriend needed a goddamn break, but it was like Luke was in denial. He always pushed himself too far in his work, which worried Calum a lot.

So Calum got up, and grabbed another coffee for Luke, and a hot chocolate for himself.

"Here you go, babe!" Calum said, as cheerily as possible.

"Thanks Cal. You're the greatest," Luke gave him a small smile. He really was working himself to the bone, damn.

"I know." Calum grinned, and Luke let out a little giggle. Calum loved his giggles. They were probably the cutest thing in the world.

But then Luke was back to business in like, 5 seconds. (punss)

Calum sighed as Luke furrowed his brow, and typed on. Why wouldn't he stop being such a stubborn workaholic? Why can't his boyfriend simply relax?

The dark haired boy began playfully tapping Luke's foot with his own foot. The blonde boy moved his foot away. He then tried to flick Luke's kneecap, repeatedly. The other boy moved his legs around.

"Stop Calum," Luke said when he tried to boop his nose. Luke didn't even look up from his laptop.

So he sighed, and tried to work on his own essay for a bit. After a an hour of this, Calum got restless and bored.

He just wanted to have some fun with Luke, see him smile. Maybe even laugh. Anything to see him not working. Obviously Luke wasn't going to listen to him, or acknowledge his annoying touches. There was one option Calum came up with, though.

Since Luke was on his laptop, it was the perfect opportunity.

Calum went to his email and pressed 'compose'.

To: hemmo1996@calumisdaddyaf.com                                                                    

From: calpal1996@lukeissoinlovewithcal.com.                                                        

Subject: Hi Love Xx

So I know you're like super busy but I just wanna let you know that you're as hot as this cocoa. Also you could use a break. How about we go for dinner?

Ily times a billion -Cal Xxx

Send, and wait.

A few moments later, a little chirp was heard from Luke's laptop.

Luke went to his inbox to see what the email was. When he saw Calum's username pop up, he looked up at his boyfriend. All Calum did was smile.

Luke read through the email, and hit 'reply'.

Subject: Ur such a loser

Omg. Really? "You're as hot as this cocoa"?!? You're such a cheesy little nerd. Ily tho, like a lot. Like A LOT. I'm sorry I've been an upright bastard to you. I'd like dinner.

Ily more than you know -Lukey Xxx

Calum read through the email Luke sent him.

"You've not been a bastard, Lukey. You just got into your work mode pretty intensely."

"Well, I feel bad..."

"Shut the fuck up. Everything's fine, Luke. Let's get food now, please?" Calum pulled his best, and cutest, puppy dog face. The one that made Luke's heart ache.

"Okay, okay! Enough, Calum!" Luke squealed, laughing. Calum laughed. It was good to see Luke all relaxed and happy.

"Shall we?" Calum held out an arm. Luke rolled his eyes, but smiled and obliged.

"Yes, we shall." And, laptop bags in hand, the couple walked to their favorite restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was short blechhhh. MY BIRTHDAY IS THE 4th SO THAT FANFIC WILL BE SPECTACULAR. Not really. It probably sucks.


	4. We Wear Our Hearts Upon Our Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke get tattoos together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite cute imo.

"Okay Calum, where the fuck are we going?" Luke asked, rubbing his sweater-covered arms. It was freezing, and Luke was getting a bit bitchy, having no idea where Calum was lugging him to.

"You'll see, Lukey. You're so impatient, God."

"That's because you always tease," Luke retorted. Calum chuckled, but continued to lead his boyfriend along the sidewalk, his hands over bright blue eyes.

"Stop blinking so much, Luke, Jesus! Your eyelashes tickle," Calum whined.

"You mean like this?" Luke fluttered his eyes, long lashes brushing against Calum's rough palms with every movement.

"Ack! Okay, okay! We're here," The older boy said, removing his hands.

Luke looked up to see a building with a bright green, blinking sign. _Bold as Brass: A Tattoo Parlor,_ the sign read.

"I swear to god, I thought that said _Bold Ass Brass_ ," Luke said in between giggles.

Calum let out a loud laugh. "Oh my God, Luke. Do have ass on the brain or something?"

"Don't worry, it's only your ass," Luke said, winking.

"Fuck off."

"Anyways, did you bring me so that I could chose your next tattoo?" Luke eagerly asked.

"Not exactly." Luke shot Calum a questioning look.

"I wanted us to get tattoos together. There's a Christmas discount, so..." He explained.

Luke look startled. "But I've nev-"

"It's not as scary as you think Luke, I promise. I swear that I'll be with you the entire time." The blonde boy still looked worried.

"I don't know Cal..."

"Well, I can just go myself if you don't want to."

"I don't want you to feel like you came out here for nothing."

"Luke, it's fine. It was stupid to force you to do things you don't want to do."

"Will it hurt...badly?"

"It may hurt, Lukey. But I'll be right there with you, so no need to worry."

"Um...okay. I'll do it. For you, Calum," Luke said.

"Are you sure, Luke? I don't want you to feel pressured-"

"No, I'm sure it will be fine. As long as you're there, it'll be fine," Luke said, and Calum grasped onto his hand tightly.

"It will be okay. I promise. I wouldn't have so many tattoos if it were that painful," Calum joked. Luke gives him a small smile.

"So what did you have in mind for a tattoo?"

\-----

"You got another tattoo?" Michael asked in disbelief. Well, not that much disbelief. Calum had like, billions of tattoos. (exaggerate much smh)

"Yeah, you wanna see?"

"Fine. Unless you got a tattoo down _there_. Then I'm good."

Calum began pulling down his black skinny jeans, and Ashton practically screamed.

"Oh god, he's undressing!" He cried, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd actually get a fucking butt tattoo!" Mikey yelped.

Calum laughed at his best friends' reactions. "It's on my thigh, calm down."

"Phew. Thank god," Ashton said, relieved. He uncovered his eyes.

The tattoo was of Luke's initials, L and H. There were two X's attached to them, representing kisses.

"This way even if Luke's not with me, he's with me," Calum stated, tracing the tattoo. He was quite proud of it. It was his favorite tattoo he had ever gotten.

"That is literally the cutest, oh my god," Ashton squealed. Michael rolled his eyes, but his fond smile told a different story.

"So, did you finally talk Luke into getting one too?" Michael questioned. Calum nodded, and Luke strolled in at that exact moment.

"Speak of the devil," Ashton said.

"You guys are gossiping about me? How dare you let them, Cal," Luke said, jokingly.

"Show them your tattoo, love."

Luke began taking off his jeans, and of course his bandmates (excluding Calum ofc. *cough* he was probably wanting to see more than Luke's thighs *cough*) began groaning. 

On the opposite thigh (opposite to Cal's tattoo placement) there was a tattoo of Calum's initials, and two X's attached to the letters.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that you two would get similar tattoos. Lame," Michael griped. Ashton hit him on the shoulder.

"It's adorable and you know it, Mikey. But why did you guys get them on your thighs? Hide them from the media or something?"

Calum shook his head. "No. The thigh is very intimate, and it's hardly ever shown. The tattoos are like a little secret that Luke and I share." (Possible reference to my _I Don't Care if the World Knows What My Secrets Are_ fic? Maybe...)

"Ugh boring. I thought it was like, a secret kink," Michael said.

"Shut the fuck up, Michael," The drummer said, irritated with the red-haired boy. "That's quite deep, Cal."

"I wanted it to have lot of meaning, because Luke means a lot to me, if you haven't noticed."

Luke blushed slightly, and kissed Calum's red lips."I love you."

"I love you too," Calum said, pressing his lips against Luke's soft pink ones.

Michael and Ashton turned away from the duo, as they were currently making out.

"Are you gonna get my name tattooed in an arrow heart, Ashie?"

"You're really fucking annoying, you know."

"I do it because I love you," Michael said, grinning.

\-----

So I drew a visual reference for the tats if you need one. Find it [here.](http://merry-cakemas.tumblr.com/post/104293887248/for-my-fic)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW (today if you read this on the fourth) IS MY BIRTHDAY AHH
> 
> Also: shoutout to Maya for being the queen of tattoo parlor names. Ily!! Xx


	5. I Was Made to Keep Your Body Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke suffer a power outage, and use each other for warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol idk what's POV?? (jk ik the POV's in this are just rlly confusing)

Maybe it was kind of Luke's fault.

He did leave the Christmas tree lights on. And the heater. And the other heater. He was cold, and he felt too awkward to ask Calum to keep him warm. Okay, so it was Luke's fault.

"Fuck! I was in the middle of heating my food," His roommate groaned from the kitchen.

"I'll call the power company," Luke said, getting up from the couch. Internet wasn't working anyways, so might as well.

"That would be helpful," Calum responded, taking his slightly warm noodles (haha the Asian one. I'm funny shh) out of the microwave. Luke called the company, and groaned at the response.

"We're not getting power until 8 am tomorrow," He announced.

Calum groaned. "No warm food?!?"

Luke shook his head. "No warm food. Sorry mate."

His roommate sighed. "Maybe 'no warm food' will be our always," Calum muttered. Luke laughed at his irritability. Calum always made bad jokes when he was irritated, just to piss off Luke. It never worked, because he laughed at all of Calum's jokes.

"Well, what about being warm?" Luke asked. If the power was out, that meant no heaters.

"Shit. We're gonna die!"

"We have blankets," Luke suggested.

"I don't think blankets will really help if we don't have body heat," Calum remarked.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

Calum thought for a moment. "We could use the blankets, if we combine our body heat."

Luke choked on air. "Wait, what?!?" He squeaked.

"You know. Lie next to one another under blankets," Calum said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

There was one problem with this. It was gonna be hard for Luke to lie next to his crush.

"Y-yeah sure. I'm up for that," Luke agreed. God, he sounded all weird and awkward. This should be an accomplishment, he should be elated.

"Okay, but you know I'm a cuddler."

"Yeah I know, I know." They'd been roommates for two years, so they knew basically everything about one another. Except, Calum didn't know about Luke's crush on him.

To be honest, Luke wouldn't mind at all to wake up with Calum's muscular arms around his waist. So there was a plus to Calum's cuddle addiction.

"Well, we've got nothing else to do. Might as well go to bed early," Calum said.

"It's only four in the afternoon, Cal!" (It's nine in the afternooonnn)

"But my toes are freezing, and I think they're about to fall off." Not an excuse to get in bed with Luke early, not at all...

"Fine," Luke obliged, and dragged Calum by the sweatshirt sleeve to his bedroom. Don't think about this sexually, don't think about it, Luke repeated in his head.

Calum smirked at the obvious blush that coated Luke's face. He figured it wasn't from the cold.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Y-yep. Definitely. Why wouldn't I be? Haha...ha." Fuck, Luke was bad at lying.

"You're blushing pretty hard, mate."

"No I'm not. Fuck off, Calum." All Calum did was laugh.

"Whatever you say, Lucas." He crawled onto the bed, leaving space for Luke. Luke lifted the sheets and got in the bed with Calum. Shit, this sounds so fucking sexual.

"C'mon," Calum said to Luke, opening his arms wide.

"What?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"Don't you wanna cuddle?" There was a lot of things Luke wanted to _do_ -nope, no cuddling with boners, thank you.

The blonde nodded, and snuggled into Calum's side. "This is definitely warmer..." Luke breathed into Calum's chest.

The brunette rested his chin on top of Luke's head, and pressed a soft kiss onto his quiff. And holy crap, Luke's heart rate speed up to race car levels.

Luke looked up at Calum to find him wincing. "Calum, what-"

"God, I'm sorry Luke. Force of habit, you know?"

Although Calum had expected Luke to be outraged, he was surprised with Luke's completely calm reaction. Why the hell was he so cool about this? If it had been anyone else, they would've slapped him.

"No no, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Seriously? I just kissed you, technically." Calum would be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss Luke other places besides his hair.

"Well, it wasn't like...like we kissed each other."

"Y-yeah. So we're cool?"

Luke nodded, and rested his head against Calum's shoulder.

\-----

Luke awakened to hear Calum mumbling in his sleep.

"But he doesn't know that Mikey..." He should've been a good friend and woken Calum up, or just ignore him and go back to bed, but Luke listened.

"I just...really like him. Maybe love him, even, after two years."

Luke's breath hitched, and he couldn't do anything for a millisecond, except scream internally. Calum had to be talking about him.

But Luke decided to listen on, as his brain wouldn't except his perfectly logical theory until he actually used Luke's name.

"How am I supposed to tell him that?" Luke flicked over his lip ring, his nervous habit.

"Luke would hate me..." And the blonde boy's oxygen was long gone.

Calum liked him, maybe even loved him, back.

Luke fought to stay awake, to wake Calum up as well and proclaim his love to him, but he wrapped his arms around his roommate and his eyelids shut.

\-----

"Lukey...Luke?"

"Mmm?" Luke mumbled, eyes still shut.

"I'm hungry," Calum whined.

"Sorry."

"Gee, thanks for the help. I hate you."

"I love you," Luke said, without a single thought. He then registered his words, and turned over to face Calum. He knew that Calum wasn't ready to tell Luke about his crush on him, and he just went and fucked it all up.

"Cal, I didn't mean to say that." Calum was staring at Luke in deep thought.

"L-Luke, can I...confess something?"

"You love me? Or, like me?" Calum's mouth fell open.

No way, no. Why hadn't Luke run away if he knew?

"How? Wait-oh God. You heard me..."

Luke nodded, practically gnawing on his lip.

"Well, why didn't you say anything? You had to have been creeped out, or still are creeped out."

"Calum, I love you. I've loved you for a long time." 

Calum's got wide, and so did his grin.

"Well, you could've said so sooner," He muttered.

Luke laughed, and turned Calum's head to face him.

"I'm saying it now," Luke whispered, and kissed Calum.

And Calum wanted to absorb every single crevice of Luke's lips, but just then, the lights flickered back to life.

"So are you still gonna keep me warm?" Calum muttered against Luke's lips.

"In more ways than one, Cal," Luke said, smirking. Calum kissed him deeper in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to my bestie Scarlett (even tho she already read this)! (You're welcome for all the little references. Even the title of this is a reference)


	6. It's No Secret That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another Secret Santa game...only high school student!Cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo idek

Calum held his breath as he stuck his hand into the bowl of names, shuffling through the slips of paper.

The class was drawing for Secret Santa, the shittiest holiday game known to man. It was shitty because Calum always got people he hated for Secret Santa.

Why couldn't he just get Michael for once? It would be easy, since they were best friends. They could pretend to get each other gifts if they were broke, and everything would be fine, because neither of them really cared. But no, Calum never got his wish.

"Just draw a name, Mr. Hood," The teacher said through gritted teeth, obviously aggravated with him.

Calum snatched up a slip of paper, and glanced at it. _Luke Hemmings_ , read the slip, and Calum wanted to vomit. This was absolutely not okay, for many reasons.

For one, Michael despised Luke. Calum really didn't know why, but his best friend did not like Luke one bit. Which kind of sucked, because Luke seemed like a really cool guy.

Secondly, Calum may or may not have a bit of a crush on Luke. He couldn't help it, really. Luke was seriously the hottest human being in existence, with his stupid fucking quiff that Calum wanted to grip tightly, fantastically long legs, broad shoulders...the list goes on. This also sucked, since Michael would probably stab him if he told him he had a crush on Luke. So, in short, Michael would not be thrilled to hear about this.

\-----

"You got Luke? As in Hemmings?!?"

"Yep."

"You have got to be kidding me," Michael groaned.

"Unfortunately this is not a prank, mate."

"What the hell are you going to give to that loser?" Calum had some ideas. Perhaps a t-

"Wait! I've got it," Michael exclaimed, interrupting Calum's thoughts. "How about-"

"Mikey, I can do this myself."

"C'mon dude! I can-"

"Michael, no."

His red-haired friend sighed. "Fine. But my gift would've been incredible, just saying (WHEN YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND I'LL BE WAITING, CAUSE I'M BETTER THAN HIM, JUST SAYING)."

Calum rolled his eyes. "Whatever you wanna believe, Clifford."

\------

Before Calum knew it, Exchange Day arrived. This was the day where Secret Santa gifts would be given out. Calum was extremely nervous.

All he was giving Luke was a ticket to the movies, and a note. However, these simple pieces of paper meant a great deal. Calum was going to ask Luke on a date.

Michael had even agreed to it, surprisingly. He claimed that 'Luke was way cooler than that new guy in our Chem class', and that 'Cake would be the cutest thing'. He also said that Calum's heart eyes were very obvious, which was such a lie. Calum hoped, at least.

"Alright students. It is now time for the gift exchange. Please hand your present to the person you got assigned to, and let them open it." Students scrambled around the room, presents in hand.

Calum took a deep breath, and with shaky hands, approached Luke's desk. He usually stayed calm in any situation, but Luke made him do stupid things. Which is probably why he sounded stupid.

"Uh, here. M-merry Christmas," He blurted.

Luke smiled and took out the ticket. "Thanks, Calum."

"There's a note, too," He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Luke reached in the bag and found the paper. He read over it, and Calum gulped loudly.

To his dismay, Luke looked puzzled, and a bit amused.

"Calum, I'm getting mixed messages here." What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Well, you called me a loser, and then said 'I love you'." Shit. Michael.

Michael had gotten Calum for Secret Santa, because he was a lucky bastard. He had no money whatsoever, so he told Calum that he was going to give him a piece of paper and shove it in a bag. Unfortunately, they both wrapped their gifts together, at the same time, same place. Obviously, they shouldn't have used the exact same bags, but Michael and Calum truly weren't the smartest boys.

"Shit, that's not for you, Luke," Calum said.

"Wait, what?"

Calum explained the situation, and Luke laughed.

"That is quite the predicament," His crush chuckled.

"Yeah. Only we would do something like this."

"So, what did your note say, then?"

Calum turned red. "Um, I...well, you see-"

"Just tell me. I promise I won't laugh at you or anything."

"I kind of asked you to go to the movies with me," Calum muttered, half-hoping Luke wouldn't hear him, and half-hoping that he did, so that he could laugh at Calum, and then he could move on.

Luke looked shocked. "Y-yes, I'd love to. I just...thought you hated me, Cal."

Calum furrowed his brow in confusion. "Hate you?" He laughed. "Just the opposite, Lucas!"

"So...you do love me," Luke said, grinning.

"I can take that ticket back, Hemmings," Calum threatened, jokingly.

"You wouldn't. You love me too much," Luke said, sticking his tongue out at Calum playfully.

Calum chuckled. Luke spoke the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Cal loves Luke GOODBYEYEHEHDH


	7. Sorry About the Snowballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke accidently hits Calum with a snowball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idefk anymore guys sooo

Snow piled onto the ground, gathering in inches and inches, before reaching feet. It glistened with the few rays of sunlight that peaked through dark snow clouds. The white, freezing substance was tempting to Michael Clifford, who wouldn't dare to pass up the opportunity to pelt his best friend, Luke Hemmings, in the back.

He gathered some of the snow into his mitten-covered palm, and created a sphere. The green-haired (I miss green haired Mikey okay fuck off, and plus, it's a seasonal color) boy took the ball, and chucked it at Luke, hitting the back of his head instead.

"C'mon Mikey, we're not five!" Luke groaned. It was times like this when he really didn't appreciate his friend's childish behavior.

Michael laughed. "You're just upset because I got snow in your stupid quiff."

"Hey, this is harder work than you think!" Luke protested.

"You make yourself sound like a loser without even trying." Luke gathered up his own snowball at this, and threw it at the boy.

"Ugh, fuck," Michael groaned, getting hit on the shoulder.

"Haha! Hemmings prevails!"

"More like Hemmings sucks, as usual," Michael said, hitting Luke with more snow.

"Take this, Clifford!" Luke threw a snowball in Michael's direction. Only there were no cries of agony from his friend.

"Ha, you missed!" Michael shouted, pleased that he had won the little competition.

"Not quite," A boy, that looked about their age, said from behind Michael.

The stranger was about his height, with dark hair, and eyes that twinkled like the blankets of snow surrounding them. He was like a snowflake himself, astonishingly beautiful.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Luke apologized, embarrassed.

"No no, it's totally fine!"

"I wasn't looking, and I'm terribly sorry for hitting you."

"It's really no trou-"

"No, I should do something. I could buy you a coffee, or tea, if you prefer." The boy had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, uh, this,"-Michael gestured to Luke-"won't stop unless you let him do something to repay his 'debt'." The green-haired boy rolled his eyes as the word came out of his mouth.

The pretty boy laughed. "Okay, I guess. I suppose we should at least start with introductions if you're taking me for coffee. I'm Calum Hood."

"Luke Hemmings, and this is Michael Clifford."

"Sorry about my friend here, he's a bit too polite," Michael said to Calum.

Luke pouted. "Excuse me for having manners, Clifford."

"Honestly Luke, you don't have to do anything! It was one snowball," Calum said.

"But-"

"Ugh, I'm not gonna deal with this shit all day. Calum just pelt him with a snowball or something," Michael said, exasperated with the blonde boy.

Calum created a snowball, and tossed it at Luke's chest, hitting him where his heart was located.

"There. Debt done, Luke," Michael said.

But Luke didn't really care about it, he just wanted to take Calum somewhere, get him alone. Then again, they'd only just met. It wasn't like he liked him back already.

\-----

A month later, and all three boys had become very close friends with one another. Three months after that, plus making friends, and a band, with Ashton somewhere along the way, and Luke had developed a huge crush on Calum again.

It hadn't really ever faded, but his crush was stronger this time, for unknown reasons. Perhaps it was his new blond streaks, which so perfectly matched his dark hair. Or maybe it was that one Cake edit he'd stumbled upon on Tumblr. Then again, there was also a gifset of him and Calum sharing the mic at various concerts-

"Luke, do you wanna go to the store with me?" Calum asked, waking Luke out of his daydream.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled a beanie onto his head, and they left the house all four boys called their home.

"Man, it snowed hard last night." Heaps of white lined the sides of driveways. It was like walking through walls of the stuff.

Luke picked off a piece of one of the snowy fortresses that sat on the side of their neighbors' driveway. He smirked mischievously, and rolled the snow into a good sized ball, before throwing it at the back of Calum's neck. For once, the young man finally hit his target.

"Ah!" Calum shrieked, the snow sliding down his coat. "I hate you, Luke!"

"You love me, liar," Luke said, sticking his tongue out at the boy. Little did he know, this statement was more honest than Luke's beliefs.

Calum hit Luke in the face with a snowball.

"Oh yeah!" He celebrated.

"Great, now my face is cold! Actually, colder."

"I can warm it for you," Calum said. And Luke didn't really register the suggestive tone to Calum's voice, because he was confused for a good five seconds when the older boy got really close to his face.

When he got the memo, Luke's face definitely got warmer.

"Well, my face is already warm..." He chuckled, awkwardly. Calum did not say anything.

The dark-haired boy lightly pressed his fingertips to Luke's jawline, and kissed him on his bright pink lips in one swift movement.

Luke was kind of freaking out because _oh my god my lips are chapped_ and _I'm a terrible kisser oh no_. But Calum didn't seem to care, as he just kept kissing Luke and playing with his lip ring.

"Cal..." Luke breathed into the frosty air.

"Yeah?" Calum murmured against Luke's lips.

"You're an amaking kisser."

"So are you," Calum grinned.

"So...can we go inside? I don't really want hypothermia."

"Either this is an excuse to get me inside so we can have sex, or I have made the mistake of loving a huge dork."

"L-loving?"

"No, I only kissed you casually, Lukey. I really like you." Calum said, laughing a bit before taking on a serious tone.

"I'm not ready to say I love you yet, Luke. But someday I will."

"Well I really like you too, Cal. Also, I admit that I'm trying to get you inside to fuck you, but yeah, you're gonna bang a huge dork."

"At least you're a hot dork," Calum chuckled.

Luke leaned against his shoulder, blush still present on his face, and grabbed Calum's hand. And so they walked home quickly, not only because sex awaited them, but it was also seriously fucking freezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sex references are always amazing, no?


	8. Back to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke fuck each other up, but not in a pleasurable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ik I use Taylor Swift lyrics too much for my titles (lol my first Wattpad fic title is a taylor swift song lyric too)

Snow crunched underneath Luke's shoes as he stepped.

Everything looked delicate, pretty, even. But Luke knew December for what it really was. Harsh, cold, bitter. All the appeal can quickly disappear within seconds.

Standing there, Luke remembered that bleak December night again, for the millionth time since the event actually occurred.

\-----

_They had been eating dinner when Luke brought it up._

_"You know Calum, you've seemed pretty distant lately."_

_"I'm fine, Luke."_

_"I don't really think so."_

_"I'm perfectly fine," Calum insisted through gritted teeth._

_"You aren't fine and I know it."_

_"Luke, are you trying to start another argument between us?" Luke and Calum had been having arguments about everything lately, from petty things, like taking out the trash, to things like paying the rent._

_"No, Cal, I'm just making sure that my boyfriend is okay."_

_"Why does it even matter if I'm distant?"_

_"Well, maybe it's because I'm the one who's been giving out all the kisses and cuddles, and cooking the meals, and cleaning the apartment. Maybe it's because I'm carrying all the burdens."_

_In truth, Luke just missed Calum. He missed the Calum who loved him back._

_"Oh, so kissing me is a burden now, huh? Have you ever thought that maybe you're just so bossy and controlling, that it's not even worth trying?" Calum spat._

_"You are a fucking burden, Calum. I know it, your own mother knows it-"_

_"Don't talk about my damn mother," Calum stood up, glaring at Luke._

_Luke smirked evilly. "Your mother wishes you never born, you're such a burden."_

_"You're being childish, Hemmings," Calum hissed._

_"Yeah, I'm the childish one. You get moody and bitchy over the stupidest shit, Calum, so don't talk to me about childish."_

_"You know what? I'm done having pointless arguments with you. All we've done is fought for the past two months."_

_"Good. I'm done too. Goodbye Calum. You should go pack and leave me for good."_

_Calum couldn't believe the words he was hearing. "G-goodbye?"_

_"We both know that after that much fighting, there's no way our relationship can be repaired. Goodbye."_

_"Fuck you, Luke. I can't believe I loved you. I loved you even through the fighting, and you won't even try to fix our mess with me. I've been loving a lost cause this entire time."_

_"You're the lost cause! You don't even try to save this relationship. Name one time in the past two months that you even seemed mildly affectionate towards me!"_

_No answer._

_"Ha, no answer. Figures. I'm talking to Distant Boy, after all."_

_"I was distant because I was depressed!" Calum suddenly outburst._

_Oh. Luke fell silent._

_How could he not read the signs? How could he be so oblivious? Luke hated himself so much in that moment, but refused to blame himself, anyways._

_"And you didn't fucking tell me this beforehand?!? You liar! You didn't fucking tell me the truth?!? I asked you what was wrong constantly, and get nothing, but you were depressed the entire time! I hate you!"_

_In his moment of rage, Luke hurled a vase in a random direction, blindly. He just wanted to break something, anything. He the vase held roses he'd received from Calum. Only the roses were dead now, Luke being careless and all._

_The vase landed on the floor in front of Calum's bare feet, and shards went everywhere. A piece had cut Calum's foot, as evident from the red that was now trickling down his toes._

_Calum looked at Luke, shocked and enraged._

_Luke was suddenly pinned against the wall, face to face with Calum._

_"How dare you?" Calum asked, tears in his eyes. "How fucking dare you," He whispered._

_"I'm s-s-"_

_"Don't apologize. We both know that won't fix us."_

_They stared into each other's eyes, momentarily getting off track._

_Calum broke the scene apart, laughing darkly, bitterly. "God, I was so close to hurting you back, Luke. So close to hitting you, or something. And you know what? I couldn't do it. Because that's how pathetic I am. I can't hurt you, even though I clearly have the right to. I can't fucking hurt you, because I still love you deep down."_

_Luke just stared at Calum in shock. The older boy released his grip on his pale wrists._

_Calum covered his mouth with his hand, and let out a small sob, before shaking his head._

_"I still love you. I fucking hate myself. All of this has only torn me apart more, dammit! So why, why, do I still fucking love you?!? It just-just doesn't make sense."_

_"Don't hate yourself," Luke whispered. "You are too good to hate yourself. If anyone should hate themselves, it's me."_

_"And I thought I was the liar."_

_"Calum, it's not a lie."_

_"Luke, stop. Just stop, please."_

_The blonde boy nodded, tears pricking his eyes. "Okay." He didn't want to stop, but he did. For Calum._

_"I think...I think that we should break up, Luke. I'm too fucked up for all of this. My mind twists up your words, and-" Calum sighed. "I just think we're just destroying each other."_

_Although Luke didn't really want to let Calum go, he did. He was afraid of hurting him again, afraid that he would break him even more._

_Luke swallowed back a sob, and shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to shed any tears. "Y-yeah. Goodbye, Calum."_

_The other boy simply nodded. Calum gathered his belongings, and drove off, leaving a whirlwind of snow behind._

_And just like that, everything was over. Luke cried that night, and he would still cry after many months of Calum being gone. Gone because of him._

\-----

And now here they were, a year later, standing in front of one another in the middle of a high school baseball stadium.

Of course, Ashton and Michael were nearby, so nothing too ugly would happen, so it wasn't just them.

Their best friends had been there for them since the breakup. In fact, Michael was the reason why this entire meet up was occurring.

\-----

_"Luke? There's something I want to talk to you about," Ashton called from outside the door._

_Luke slowly walked to his bedroom door, and turned the doorknob with great effort._

_"Yeah?" He asked, softly._

_"Come to the living room." They walked down the stairs. Or, Ashton did. Luke just kind of shuffled down the steps._

_"Michael, Luke. Luke, meet my boyfriend, Michael."_

_"M-Mikey?" Luke asked in disbelief._

_"Luke?!?"_

_Ashton was taken aback. "You two know each other?" They both nodded._

_Luke kept his blue eyes on the ground. "H-how's...?" He didn't dare say Calum's name. It was too painful to even think about him._

_"He's not in definitely not in mint condition," The other blonde stated. "He looks sad, never really smiles. His eyes don't light up anymore, you know? You can tell he's changed. Won't even hang out with his best friend anymore..." Michael trailed off. Obviously he wasn't taking this well either._

_Luke fought back tears at the description of Calum. He could just picture him, broken. Tears falling, eyes empty. The image bore into his brain, and his heart was aching with pain. And then the memory of that night returned._

_"Oh god, Ash! I abused Calum, I abused him," Luke cried out, tears finally spilling._

_"Shh, Luke. No you didn't, you didn't do that," His best friend spoke soothingly._

_"I did, I did abuse him! I said so many awful things...I-I-" Luke stopped speaking. He covered his mouth with a sweater paw._

_"What, what is it Luke? Is something wrong?"_

_Luke looked into Ashton's hazel eyes. "I could have killed him."_

_"I could have killed the one thing I loved, and still love. I never wanted to do that. Something's wrong with me Ashton, something's wrong with my head! I hurt him so bad, so fucking bad-"_

_"Luke, listen to me. You need to calm down, okay? I can send Michael away alright? Will that make things better?"_

_Luke shook his head. "No, I can't ruin your relationship too. I've already ruined so much."_

_Hours after the incident, Ashton and Michael decided that the best thing to do was take Luke to apologize to Calum. Luke was in a terrible mental state, and this was the only thing they could do._

\-----

"Thanks for meeting me," Luke spoke into the chilly air.

"God, has it really been a year?" Luke nodded.

"Wow..." Calum mumbled.

"H-how's your family? Haven't seen them around lately."

"They're good. Work's good. How are you?"

Luke chuckled bitterly."Not well. I've not been well for awhile. But I'm sure Michael told you that."

Calum looked at him quizzically. "Michael never talks about you."

Huh. Ashton has an amazing boyfriend. He must've known that Calum would get screwed up if he knew about Luke's mental decline.

"Never mind. Anyways, how are you?"

"Peachy. Look, Luke. I'm not here for small talk, so get on with it."

Luke nodded, then swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"Well Calum, I guess I should start with sorry. I would never want to harm you, so throwing that vase was a stupid decision, and I apologize for that. I just-I missed you, Calum. I missed the Calum that showed love in return, and um...my thoughts told me that you didn't love me back. I'm sorry for arguing with you over little things, I was so idiotic back then."

He paused to take a breath.

"Maybe if I realized how lucky I was to have you, and how amazing you were, things would've been different. Missing you for a year reminded me of how valuable you are to me. You are so beautiful Calum, and I-" Luke let out a little sob, and tears were in his blue eyes.

"-I destroyed something so beautiful. I insulted someone I truly loved. Oh god, I said so many terrible things, Calum. But I did love you Calum, I was too afraid of how much I loved you, actually. I hurt you when you were already hurting, already suffering. I didn't really blame you, I blamed myself. I couldn't believe that I didn't realize it earlier, that I couldn't be there for you. But I took it out on you. I made-I-"

Luke broke down. He was a sobbing mess.

"Do you need to stop, Lukey?" Calum asked softly, sincerely. Luke inhaled sharply at the use of his old nickname. He shook his head.

"You mean so much to me, so fucking much. I fucked things up, I fucked it up."

Calum wrapped his arms around Luke and let him cry into his shoulder.

"I fucked it all up Cal, I fucked us up. I fucked you up, I even fucked myself up," The blonde cried.

He was so much weaker than the Luke Calum remembered.

"It's okay-"

"It's not okay, Calum. It will never be okay. I hurt you. I'm such a wreck right now, how will things ever be okay? "

"No, listen to me, Lukey." Calum grasped him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I love you. No matter what your brain tells you, I love you so fucking much. I know we both fucked everything up. We were too confused. You didn't ruin this by yourself, we both broke each other down. I shouldn't have said some things I said, either. I should have been honest. Don't blame yourself, Luke. There was no way you could've known. I wish I could change the way things were, but I can't."

"But now, if you would like, we can try again. We can love each other right this time, and be more understanding. We can fix our mistakes."

"I'd like that Calum. I'd like for everything to be better again."

"Things will get better, we'll help each other get better." "

I love you so much."

"I love you too, Luke."

Luke locked his blue eyes onto Calum's brown ones. "I truly mean that. I love you, and have never stopped loving you since that night."

Calum glanced down at Luke's lips, before planting a kiss there. It was warm, and Luke remembered how long it had been since they had kissed, and grasped Calum's coat tighter.

"I love you too, and I really do mean it," Calum said, before their lips were reattached again.

And for the first time since that fateful December night, Calum was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at angst so don't stab me


	9. Falling for You Like Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke share a snow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um I still haven't finished all the fics for this lollll

A carpet of snow draped over the lawn, and Calum was ecstatic. It was his first time seeing snow.

"Luke, c'mon! We have to have a snow day before it all melts!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He obliged. He couldn't say no to Calum. Besides, if Luke did say no, his puppy dog face would slaughter Luke's heart.

"Yes! I'll go put on my snow stuff," Calum said, practically leaping down the halls.

Luke chuckled to himself. Calum was just too cute-no. No, Calum was his best friend. No one should have a crush on their best friend.

_Too bad, you do. Admit it. You think Calum is hot. You have a crush on him._

That's preposterous, self.

_I'm in your head, Luke. I can see your thoughts. In fact, just this morning you pictured Calum naked, before proceeding to-_

Okay, fine! Fine! I have a slight crush on Calum. So what? It won't ruin our friendship; I won't let it. I'll get over it.

_Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that._

\-----

"Oh my god...this is incredible," Calum breathed into the frosty air.

"Yeah, incredibly cold," Luke said.

"Luke, you're totally ruining the experience here."

"Sorry, Cal. I know it's your first time seeing snow."

"It's definitely not my first time," Calum smirked, nudging Luke's arm.

"Oh my god. Calum, shut up," Luke groaned.

"You know you love my dirty jokes. And you love me, so frolic through the snow with me, Lucas!" Calum exclaimed, grabbing Luke's mitten-covered hand, making Luke blush. Calum had also basically stated that Luke loved him, which also played a role in making him blush.

_Is that a blush? From Calum holding wittle Lukey's hand?? That looks like a crush to me, Luke..._

Fuck you, internal thoughts.

"We should build a snowman," Calum spoke up suddenly, breathless from running about.

"Okay," Luke agreed.

They made a good attempt at building a snowman, before Luke accidentally bumped into it because of Calum. Luke was picking up stones for the eyes and mouth of the snowman, and Calum was trying to scare Luke.

It worked, but Luke fell directly onto all of their hard work.

"Shit," Luke swore. He expected Calum to do something. Maybe kick him or something. Instead, Calum just lied down next to Luke.

"It's fine. Our snowman was quite disproportionate, anyways," Calum said calmly, making Luke giggle.

A comfortable silence fell between them.

"Snow is literally going to bury us," Luke thought aloud.

Calum laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure sixty snowflakes are in my eyeballs. But hey, I'm gonna be buried next to you." Luke's heart thumped, and he could scarcely breathe.

"Y-yeah. I'm glad I get to be buried next to you, Calum," Luke stammered.

Everything went silent for a few minutes. It felt like hours.

Calum turned his head and gazed at Luke, not making a sound. Luke had his eyes closed. He was still trying to process Calum's words, and he continued to argue with himself.

"This view is beautiful," Calum stated.

"Yeah, it really is," Luke said, eyes still shut.

"I'm not talking about the snow, Luke."

His best friend opened an eye. "What do y-"

Oh. Calum was staring at him.

Luke turned an even darker shade of red than earlier.

Calum grinned, revealing his teeth, which were as white as snow. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"N-no I'm not. You're cute," Luke muttered. Calum turned red, slightly. He wasn't expecting Luke to be flirty as well.

"Trying to one up me, Hemmings?" He inquired.

"Maybe...?" Luke said, smiling a bit.

Calum kissed Luke on the cheek. "There. I still wi-"

Luke placed a hand against Calum's cheek, and kissed him on his chapped lips. It didn't last long, but both boys savored every second.

"I win," Luke smirked.

Calum rolled his eyes, and pulled Luke in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls help me I'm so done with these two


	10. More Than Just a Red Nosed Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are forced to dress up for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I thought this was cute

Calum felt utterly ridiculous.

Why did he agree to dress up as a reindeer again? Oh wait, that's right, his mother had forced him to.

But it wasn't as bad as Ashton's role, Santa. All those bratty, snotty nosed kids sat on his lap. No thank you. Luke and Michael were elves, which Michael had been pissed off about. Their costumes weren't as stupid looking as his outfit, though. Plus, Michael got to work with Luke, which is why Calum really wanted to be an elf. If anything, it would've made the time go by.

But here he was, red nose and all.

"Rudolph!" A kid shouted, pointing at Calum. The child's mother looked at him with sympathetic eyes. The people who looked sorry for them were the worst.

They were only teenagers who had been forced to volunteer, not middle aged men who couldn't find a job. So all in all, worst job ever. Thanks mum.

Just then, the elves came out, Santa trailing behind them.

"Ho ho ho!" Ashton had been working on his Santa impression for two weeks, and it had actually improved. Luke wore a fake grin, and Michael didn't even try. Calum almost laughed at the scene, but contained it, as he realized that he probably looked even more stupid.

All the kids made a line in front of a red rope, and Michael let them in, one at a time. Luke's task was to take children off of Ashton's lap, so they would all get equal amounts of time with Santa. Or so they wouldn't like, come home with them or something, that could happen too.

And Calum had a problem with this.

There was a baby on Ashton's lap right now, and Luke picked it up, cradling it in his arms. The baby began crying, and Luke soothed it, rocking it back and forth. And holy shit, Calum's heart was about to legitimately blow up.

Luke looked like a father with his child, and more than anything, Calum wanted to be the other dad. These thoughts shocked him, as he had never felt anything like this, ever.

Luke gave the baby to its mother, and turned around, only to make eye contact with Calum. He gave his boyfriend a wink, and headed back to Ashton.

Calum blushed. His cheeks were probably on fire (we all know what other cheeks are on fire ayee).

"Hey, your cheeks match your nose, Rudolph!" A little blonde boy said, pointing at Calum. Luke smirked, hearing the child. He left his station to go over to Calum.

"I think you have nice cheeks," Luke whispered from behind Calum, and slapped his ass. Calum squealed, and Luke giggled.

The tan boy gasped. "Luke!" Luke was a bit surprised with himself as well. He was never confident. Maybe Calum brought out the best in him.

Then Calum got an idea. "Just for the record, I think you have nice lips," Calum said, brushing his own lips against Luke's.

The kiss was cut short, as Calum suddenly remembered the children surrounding them.

"Why'd you stop?" Luke whined.

"Later Lucas, we have work."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I hate this even more. Also, you may want to fix your nose, Rudolph." Calum's red nose had rubbed off onto Luke's face.

"You might want to get the red off of you."

"Nah. It's like you left your mark on me, or something," Luke said, and returned to his place next to Santa. Calum could hardly believe Luke. Slapping his ass in front of children, what a boyfriend. He drew on a new red nose, and stood next to the kids again.

Meanwhile, Luke couldn't take his eyes off of Calum.

"Luke, kid!" Ashton whispered.

"Oh, right." He picked the girl off of Ashton's lap.

"Also, you've got red stuff all over your face," Ashton said.

"Is that...Calum's?!?" Michael asked.

"Yeah."

"Around kids?!? Are you kidding me?" Ashton asked, exasperated.

"Pretty kinky, right?" Luke joked.

"Shut up, there's another kid coming," Michael whispered.

And they continued to do their tasks, muttering how much they hated the job as they went along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HATING TUMBLR RN BC THEY WON'T LET ME SAVE MY THEME


	11. It May be Cold Outside, but Inside, It's Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is freezing, so he suggests that Calum warms him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. FINALLY SOME FUCKING SMUT (tbh I'm exactly the same way)

"Calum, I'm cold," Luke complained.

"Turn up the heat," Calum answered, typing away on the computer keyboard.

"But I'm so comfortable," His boyfriend groaned from the couch. Calum shook his head, and continued to work on the task at hand.

"Cuddle me, Cal."

"That sounds like the name of a toy," Calum mused.

"Fuck off, and come here."

"I'm busy, Lucas."

There was a good chunk of silence between the two for a while.

"You know what will warm me up, Calum?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"If you made out with me." Calum almost choked on his tea. He was expecting cuddles, or something cute like that, but making out was not an adorable suggestion.

"Or you could fuck me. That would also be a solution," Luke suggested, like it was just a casual statement.

"Luke, I swear to god..."

"Tempting offer isn't it? Of course, if you're too busy..." Luke trailed off. Calum did not respond. The blonde boy looked over at him, about to give him a little smirk, but the tan lad was nowhere to be seen.

Luke sat up. "Cal-"

A pair of lips latched onto Luke's pale neck, and Luke was breathless.

"Calum," He moaned as the elder boy sucked harder.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm not busy at all," Calum spoke softly into Luke's ear. The blonde boy could hear the smirk in his voice.

"In fact, I'm feeling quite cold myself. We should move this to the warm bedroom, yeah?" And Luke nodded frantically. He wasn't going to deny that he wanted this.

Luke wrapped his arms around Calum's neck, and the Kiwi lifted him slightly, so that Luke could wrap his long legs around him as well.

"I'm already heating up," Luke murmured, pecking Calum's lips softly. However, he quickly became rougher with the kisses.

Calum reached the bedroom-with much difficulty, Luke was making out with him after all-and set his boyfriend down onto the soft mattress.

Their shirts went across the room, and Calum's mouth was all over Luke's body, and the younger boy's hands roamed Calum's torso and muscular back. Calum pressed kisses all the way down Luke's chest, before stopping right above Luke's prominent bulge.

Luke looked down at Calum, eyes blown. Calum smirked, and unzipped his jeans with his teeth. The blonde boy groaned, and his hips jerked up, wanting Calum's mouth desperately.

"P-please Calum," He whimpered.

"Hmm...no. I don't feel like it," Calum said, knowing that it would piss Luke off.

"Okay, then I don't feel like letting you fuck me," Luke returned. At this, Calum began unbuttoning Luke's pants, slowly sliding them down his thighs.

"I was going to say 'that's better', but this is most certainly not better." Calum chuckled, but pulled off Luke's skinny jeans with a sharp tug. He pulled off the boxers swiftly, before planting kisses along Luke's thighs.

"Now we're getting there..." Luke murmured. Calum had reached Luke's inner thighs by now, and Luke was a groaning mess.

"Calum, I swear to God, if you don't su-ah! F-fuck," Luke moaned.

Calum licked the slit of Luke's throbbing cock, before wrapping his pink lips around it. Luke's hands gripped Calum's hair tightly, tugging ever so slightly every time Calum took more of him into his mouth.

He almost had the entire thing in his mouth, and Luke was so, so close, but Calum pulled off and said, "Feeling warmer, Lukey?" His voice was so gravelly, and it was so hot that Luke let out a whimper.

"I think both of us can heat up if you put your dick inside me," Luke said, lowly. Calum immediately reached for the needed supplies.

He quickly took down his jeans, rolled on a condom, and put a decent amount of lube onto his fingers. He pushed a finger into Luke without warning, and Luke all but screamed.

"Calum, you can't just do that without war-oh God! Yes, yes!" The dark-haired boy curled his finger, making Luke arch his back in pleasure. Calum added another finger.

"You look so fucking hot right now, Luke."

"C-Cal, just-fuck! Fuck, just fuck me already, please," Luke whined.

"That's a lot of fucking," Calum smirked.

"You know I've always been such a slut for you," Luke shot back.

Calum pulled out his fingers, and let his hard cock hover over Luke's pretty pink hole.

The blonde shook his head. "Wanna ride you." And Calum couldn't bring himself to disagree.

Calum rested his head against the fluffy pillows, and Luke straddled his thighs. Their cocks accidentally brush against each other, and both boys let out groans.

"Ready Cal?" He nodded frantically. Luke hoisted himself so that his hole hovered over Calum's hard length, before pushing the tip inside himself.

"Oh God," Calum moaned in pleasure. He gripped Luke's hips, trying to assist him. Luke lowered himself all the way down onto Calum, slowly.

"You're so tight, Lukey, so good," Calum breathed, throwing his head back in pleasure when Luke finally reached the base.

"Oh my God," Luke moaned, his hands roaming Calum's tan torso. He then pressed his palms into the mattress, pulling Calum out momentarily, before pushing his dick back in again.

"F-fuck. Faster, Lukey." Luke bounced up and down, blonde, sweaty quiff now falling down onto his forehead. Moans were dripping out of Calum and Luke's mouths like water.

"You look so hot riding me, babe. Jesus," Calum mumbled, pushing back some of Luke's golden locks.

"C-Cal, touch me," Luke whimpered. Calum wrapped a hand around his throbbing length, and tugged on Luke's dick as he kept riding on top of Calum.

"S-so close, love," Calum groaned. Honestly, he could probably just cum at the image of Luke right now. He was so wrecked, and-

"Luke!" Calum cried out, coming undone.

"Fuck, Calum!" Luke screamed, white coating Calum's chest like the snow outside. They panted, before cuddling close underneath the sheets.

"Thanks for heating me up, Cal. But you're so hot, I could've warmed myself just by staring at you."

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have gotten to have sex," Calum smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes, but kissed Calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did this warm you up? (I'm so sorry that sounds pervy I was trying to make a joke)


	12. Your Beauty Could Melt the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke attempts to ice skate. Calum helps him.

Luke would never be a professional ice skater, that was for certain.

He was just too lanky and clumsy, and everyone knew it. However, Ashton, who loved seeing Luke fail at things, decided that they should give ice skating a go.

"Hurry up and tie your damn laces," Ashton groaned.

"You know? I think I'll just go slower. Since uh, I AM GOING TO BREAK A BONE ONCE I GET OUT ON THE ICE," Luke said.

Ash only rolled his eyes. "You'll do fine. Just get the fuck out there so I can watch you flail around."

"I hate you, by the way."

"Get on the fucking ice, Hemmings." Luke sighed, and stood on the blades, nearly falling over. It wasn't exactly easy to walk in ice skates.

"If I even make it to the ice," Luke muttered, holding onto the bench as he walked. Ashton only laughed, not helping Luke out at all, and stepped onto the ice gracefully. Aren't best friends just lovely?

Luke set foot on the ice minutes later; however, he would not loosen his grip from the bench.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ashton groaned upon seeing his best friend still attached to the same bench.

"Ash, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die. I'll break my ass, and go to the ER. I am not going to ice skate at all."

His curly haired friend sighed, shaking his head. Ashton skated over to Luke.

"Stay here, although I doubt you'll leave this spot. I won't be long." Luke nodded. How the hell did Ashton even get Luke here? He would never agree to skating. He was too fearful of the pain which always seemed to come with it. Luke had never skated in his life, as a result of this fear.

"Luke, this is Calum. He's here to help you skate," Ashton said, returning to Luke. Luke looked over at the person Ashton had brought with him. He wasn't even really on the ice yet, and he almost fell over.

This Calum guy was hot as fuck. Literally, how was the ice not melting because of him? Luke was certainly melting. He wore a dazzling smile, and his blonde and brunette hair made Luke's knees weak. He definitely could not skate with Calum. He was too hot; Luke would slip if Calum simply brushed his hand against his.

"Hi, Luke. Ready to skate? I'll be with you the entire time, so there's nothing that you have to fear." Yeah, nothing except the fact that Calum would be with him for the entire time. Luke could only nod his head. Speaking was so off limits. Awkward Luke was the worst version of himself, especially when Awkward Luke got near pretty boys.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll see you both on the ice," Ashton said.

"You will," Calum responded. Luke kept his eyes on his hands, not ready to face someone so stunning yet.

"Luke? Luke, look at me." The blonde boy lifted his head, but stared at the rink, not Calum.

Calum pouted. "Please? I'll buy you hot chocolate." Luke looked at Calum's face, focusing on his nose. It was the only safe body part on his face. Lip-focusing would fuck everything up, and if Luke focused on Calum's eyes, he would lose himself.

"Well, it's a start," Calum muttered. He placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, and Luke just wanted to hide. Calum's eyes were completely focused on Luke's face.

"Alright Luke. We're going onto the ice now, okay? I'll hold onto you the whole time," Calum reassured him. However, the words really weren't reassuring to Luke, who could hardly process Calum actually touching him (haha).

"Uh, y-yeah. Okay," Luke stuttered. He managed to say something, at least. Calum beamed.

"Here we go then. I'll catch you if you fall." Luke turned red at the words. He hoped Calum wouldn't notice. Calum did take note of it, but grabbed Luke's hand and led him onto the rink. Calum's hand on my hand. _Cal's hand on mine._

Luke really couldn't think about anything else, which is why he was now flailing and groping for something to hold onto.

"I've got you, I've got you!" Calum exclaimed, arms wrapped around Luke's lower back and waist. Luke's chest heaved up and down with heavy breaths (which distracted Cal).

"Thanks," He breathed.

"I told you I'd catch you," Calum grinned, winking at Luke. The taller boy giggled. Calum then taught Luke various helpful things on ice skating, such as how to hold your balance. A few tricks were mixed in as well, including one where Luke held out a leg and Calum held his body, skating together. It made Luke's heart beat rapidly.

Then, just as the two hours (ash and luke made an ending time) were almost up, Calum laced their fingers together, and they skated around the entire rink. It was surprisingly graceful and beautiful. For the final move, Calum twirled Luke in a circle, and Luke ended up in Calum's arms, extremely close to his magnificent face.

"Hello there," Luke breathed, laughing lightly. Calum rested his forehead against Luke's.

"Hi." Luke's breathing hitched, and his lips parted.

Calum took this as his opportunity to kiss the gorgeous boy in front of him. Their kiss was even more graceful than Calum was on ice. It was perfection. Luke would've given it a 10/10.

"So," Calum whispered after removing his lips from Luke's.

"You're uh, super attractive by the way," Luke mumbled, looking embarrassed. Calum laughed.

"You're so cute, Luke. And very attractive as well."

"Does this mean you'll buy me hot chocolate?" Luke asked, jokingly.

"Absolutely."

"Like, a real, official date?"

"Yeah. A date. Then we can really be boyfriends."

"Y-yo-boyfriends?!?"

Calum kissed Luke's nose. "Yes, Lukey. We'll be boyfriends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol there's a presentation going on as I post this


	13. Licking Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's a tease, even at family gatherings, during the the most holy holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the possibility of getting caught while doing it is hot

"My boys! Come in, come in," Mrs. Hood said, ushering the couple in.

There was a huge party at the Hood residence between the Hood family and the Hemmings family. It was super crowded with friends and family, and if Luke and Calum weren't together, this surely wouldn't be happening.

Calum clasped onto Luke's forearm as he led them through the house, not wanting to lose his boyfriend in midst the sea of family members. Luckily, they could pinpoint Ashton's odd (but cute af ily Ash) laughter from a mile away, so they didn't get lost.

"Ash!" Calum called out.

"Oh hey, it's the reason why we're all here!" Ashton said, grinning. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we know. It was our mothers' idea."

"Well, well, well, it's Cake!" Michael said, greeting the duo before wrapping his arm around Ashton's waist.

"And Mashton," Luke said, nodding towards the gesture Michael had just made. Their best friends blushed, and Calum and Luke laughed. They chatted for a while, before Calum and Luke were dragged away to talk to their family members. The boyfriends had to be split apart, as Luke was being forced to converse with his aunts, and Calum had finally found Mali-Koa. They weren't really good at being away from each other, as both boys were just better at talking together. It showed.

"Okay, Cal. You have to sit here for a moment. I have got to find..." All the talking prevented Calum from hearing his mother's last few words. So Calum just sat there, alone, praying that no one would come talk to him.

He spotted Luke across the room. His boyfriend waved at him. Luke would have gone over to Calum, but there was a huge sea of people in front of him, and if Calum wasn't really good at finding Luke no matter what circumstances, he wouldn't have been seen.

Then the taller boy noticed a bowl of candy canes that were conveniently placed next to him. Luke was feeling quite mischievous, and since Calum's attention was on him...

He picked up one of the wrapped candy canes, and unwrapped it, slowly. He took a sensual, tentative lick to the tip of the cane, and looked at Calum, who was still seated across the room. Calum knew exactly what Luke was trying to accomplish, but he could not tear his eyes away from his boyfriend.

Luke smirked, and began to suck on the peppermint flavored candy, hollowing out his cheeks. Calum shuddered, beginning to get seriously turned on. He only encouraged Luke, as the blonde boy took more of the candy cane into his mouth. He had almost reached the hooked part of the candy, but Luke pulled it out and let out a breathy, quiet moan.

"Fuck..." Calum mumbled. Dammit, he had a semi just from watching this scene play out. Luke saw Calum fidgeting, and took the entire candy cane into his warm mouth, sucking slowly. And by now, Calum's dick had gone completely hard.

His boyfriend pulled it out of his mouth once more, but licked each stripe on the underside of the stick. Calum couldn't contain himself any longer.

He rose, disobeying his mother, but not really caring, and pushed his way through the crowd of people. He just hoped his bulge wasn't too noticeable.

"Hey babe," Luke said to Calum, smirking.

"C'mon. I need you," Calum said, pulling Luke up from his chair.

"Oh? For what?" Luke said, just to piss off his boyfriend.

"I need to hear you moan while I thrust into you," Calum whispered in his ear, hotly.

Luke bit his lip. "Lead the way."

\-----

Calum shut the bathroom door swiftly, pressing Luke against it.

"Eager, Ca-" Luke couldn't finish his sarcastic comment, as Calum started kissing him.

"This is your fault, Hemmings," Calum said breathily, kissing down Luke's neck.

"Cal..." He whispered, fisting Calum's fluffy hair. Calum took off Luke's shirt, tossing it to the ground. He began unbuttoning Luke's skinny jeans, and removed those as well. He almost took off his boxers, but Luke stopped him.

"You too, Calum." The tan boy rolled his eyes, but obliged, taking off everything except his boxers.

"Now we're even." Luke stepped forward and placed his hands on Calum's waistline, dipping his fingers below the waistband of his underwear. Calum tugged down Luke's underwear swiftly, taking him by surprise. Luke pulled off Calum's boxers as well, revealing his hard, pulsing cock.

Before Calum had a chance to say anything, Luke bent down and pressed his lips to the head of Calum's dick. The older boy groaned softly, and Luke wrapped his lips around the tip of his hard-on.

"It was smart, what you did with that fucking candy cane. I'll be sure to tell my mum to never leave them out again," Calum said. Luke giggled a bit, and Calum groaned, the vibrations making him even more aroused.

Luke kept taking more and more of Calum into his hot mouth, pushing Calum closer and closer to the edge.

"L-Luke, stop. Wanna f-fuck you," Calum stuttered. Luke removed his mouth from Calum's length.

"Then do it," Luke said.

Calum grabbed the lube from their personal stash (bc you always need lube when you visit your mum), and pulled on a condom. Without a warning, he stuck a lube-covered finger into Luke, making the younger boy moan.

"Shit, Calum," He breathed. Calum added a second finger, and allowed Luke to stretch out momentarily. Luke began to fidget, needing Calum inside of him badly.

"Hurry Cal, I need you." Calum removed his fingers, and replaced them with his aching cock.

"Oh my god," Luke groaned. Calum always felt incredible. Then Calum started thrusting, and the groans got louder, more frequent. He was hitting all the right places, and going deeper and deeper.

"C-Cal, g-gonna cum," Luke moaned. Calum wrapped a hand around Luke's cock.

"Go ahead, Lukey," Calum breathed. Luke came undone, loudly, coming all over Calum's fist. Mere seconds later, Calum came as well.

"Shit, we have to go talk to people still," Calum realized, breathing heavily.

"Fuck. Hurry, people will wonder what we've been up to."

The boys cleaned themselves off, and quickly redressed. When they got downstairs, Calum's mother greeted them.

"Alright, you two, do I even want to hear your explanation?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Probably not," Calum replied, ruffling his obvious sex hair.

"Well, since you're done with... _that_ , come join us for dinner."

"Yes ma'mm," The boys grumbled.

"Also, you may want to fix your hair," She whispered, and headed into the dining room.

"Shit," Calum grumbled.

"Let me do it," Luke said, and fixed his boyfriend's hair. Calum brushed Luke's quiff back into place as well, and they joined the rest of the guests.

"Finally," Michael said. Ashton snorted, and Luke hit them both.

"Blame Luke," Calum said, smirking. Luke blushed.

"Okay, that's enough flirting," Mrs. Hood said sternly.

"We already had sex anyways," Calum whispered to his boyfriend, and Luke elbowed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to Maya, my bae. (Not my bae, actually. More like Alex's bae am i right Maya) ILY (and take a break from your physics hw)


	14. Photo Album On the Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum recieves a photo album from Luke. (ALSO ANOTHER TAYLOR SWIFT SONG LYRIC TITLE I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was v fun to write holy shit

Luke had to go to work early on Christmas morning, so he left his present for Calum on the coffee table.

The present was a photo album, filled with pictures of "Cake," as Mikey calls it. However, Luke had written some special, private things to Calum in it as well.

Calum picked up the album, and opened the cover.

_Dear Calum,_

_This photo album is for your eyes only._

_Not because I like, put your nudes in here or something, I just want this to be between us. I love you so much, and I hope that this will really show that. This photo album is simply cute photos of us, but is a display of our love. I hope you like it. I love you, and I hope I always will be able to._

_-Lukey Xx_

Calum grinned at the sweet memo, before turning to the first page.

A photo of "fetus" Luke and Calum was there. It was the one with Luke piggyback riding on Calum's back. Ah, memories. Luke had written something to the side.

_Oh god, Cal. Do you remember this? Do you remember the days when we were pinning so desperately after each other? Haha, wow. I look dreadfully awkward. Also, I prefer my Calum now than the one back then. Puberty did wonders for you, Cal. (Seriously you're 1,000,000 times hotter now tbh)_

Calum rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly as he flipped the page. The next two pages were filled with photos of him and Luke sharing the microphone at various concerts.

_You always do this to me when we perform, Cal. You get really close, and our heads are just SO close. It doesn't help that our lips are literally centimeters apart. I always want to kiss you so bad, and you know it. That must be why you constantly do it. Now I know why everyone obsesses over "stage Cake."_

Calum smirked. It was true, he loved pushing Luke to the very edge during performances. It was fun to see him so desperate and needy. All just for Calum.

A collection of photos of Luke and Calum playing instruments together was next.

_We sure do share a lot of shit, Calum. I mean, just take a look at the next few pages._

Ah. After this page was the clothes sharing.

I mean, Calum couldn't really help it. Luke must have this detergent that made his clothes a million times softer, or something. Also, his boyfriend smelled amazing.

_Jesus Calum, do you even have any clothes of your own? I'm just kidding, you look hot as fuck in my clothes, babe._

Calum blushed, which was quite rare. But Luke was the only person who was capable of having that effect on him.

He flipped through a few more pages of photos, before finding a really long note.

_Dear Calum,_

_You'll find that this is the last page in this album. I'm saving the next few pages for more special memories that we'll share. More chapters in our life. But that's not the whole point of this note._

_I love you so much, Calum. I mean that with every fiber of my being. Despite any arguments, any flaws, any bumps in the road; I love you. I will never stop loving you, at least I hope I won't. I hope you don't either._

_You are so beautiful, never forget that. I mean it. I don't want you to ever think different. You are absolutely stunning, you take my breath away everyday. Sometimes I have to tell myself "yes, yes this is real."_

_When I die, or maybe you'll die first, who knows, I want you to look back at this album. I will still love you after I am long gone. Nothing will ever change that. I don't want you to be all filled with sadness, Cal. I mean, it's okay to be sad, just don't stay sad. I really do want you to be happy, just don't forget me. Don't stop loving me. Look at this, and remember all the beautiful times. Talk to me, and I will listen. I will be there, in your heart. I will be the only voice in your head that you should listen to._

_You deserve so much, Calum. Happiness, greatness. You are completely worthy in my eyes. I want you to see yourself like that. Don't let anyone say otherwise._

_I love you so much, and I honestly had a hard time writing this. I just can't seem to express how strongly I love you in words._

_Nevertheless, I love you always. And I do mean always._

_Love, Luke Hood-um, I mean Hemmings. Yeah._

Calum was grinning, and a tear trickled down his cheek. But it wasn't out of sadness, it was of happiness.

Luke opened the door just then, returning from work.

"I love you so much," Calum said, jumping onto Luke and wrapping his arms around him.

"Y-you saw it?"

Calum nodded. "God, I love you. I love you always."

Luke shut the door and kissed Calum passionately. "I love you always, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing notes as Luke is fun


	15. Our Cheeks Are Nice and Rosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke are late to their own show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRE SHOW SEX BC LIVESOS

This was probably a very bad idea.

For many reasons, such as:

1\. Calum was thrusting into Luke so hard and deep, that he probably won't be able to walk on stage.

2\. They had to get on the stage in 5 minutes.

3\. If they don't hurry up, someone will come looking for them. So they basically had 3 minutes.

"Why,"-Luke held in a moan-"did you decide that now would be a good time to do it?!?" He asked Calum, exasperated.

"This is all,"-Calum grunted, thrusting into Luke again-"your fault! You bite your lips too much when you're nervous," His boyfriend complained.

"Well, now I have to attempt to walk out there perfectly fine and normal, when I can hardly walk!"

Calum rolled his eyes. "Would you rather walk out there with a boner too?"

Luke shook his head rapidly. He would never be able to handle it if he didn't finish now.

"Yeah. Thought so." Calum took his hand off Luke's hip and placed it on his hard, throbbing cock instead. Luke groaned.

Calum began moving his fist along Luke's length, in time with his thrusts. He planted soft kisses on his pale shoulder, until his lips reached Luke's ear.

"Gonna cum Lukey?" He asked softly.

"Y-yes," Luke whispered. Calum's thrusts became sloppier and sloppier, and Luke knew he was close as well.

"Fuck, Luke," Calum moaned. Before Luke could give a warning, he came, moaning out Calum's name. Calum came not long after. He pulled out of Luke, and began to clean himself and Luke off.

"You're so, so pretty Luke," Calum whispered, kissing Luke's forehead. Luke buried his face into Calum's neck.

"This is nice, but we're gonna get killed if we don't go now." Calum sighed and reluctantly pulled away, putting his shirt back on. The boys got dressed, and helped one another fix their hair.

"I hope we look okay," Luke said.

"You look better than okay, every single day," Calum said, grinning. Luke rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Shut up. You're so cheesy, Cal."

"You love meee," Calum replied.

"There you guys are! Jesus Christ, we're on stage in a few seconds!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Shit," Calum mumbled, and grabbed his bass. Luke grabbed his guitar, and awkwardly walked up the stage steps.

"You okay?" Calum whispered to him.

"I'll be fine, just don't expect me to move around much," Luke said.

"Sorry."

"I'll get you back later."

"On stage, now," Ashton said, ushering them along.

They opened with a song from their album, and everything went smoothly. Or at least, until it came time to talk.

"Hello (insert name of city here bc I'm lazy af)! We are 5 Seconds of Summer. Although it is winter now, so we should really be 5 Seconds of Winter," Michael said into the mic.

"Speaking of winter," the red haired boy continued. "Luke and Calum, your faces are really red? Did you guys have a snowball fight without us or something?"

And from the humorous glint in Michael's eyes and the smirk, they could tell he knew about the sex.

"Yes, it was a...long battle," Calum said, looking over at Luke, smirking.

"I prevailed first though," Luke said.

"But I did win the second round," Calum said, winking at his boyfriend. Michael snorted into the microphone.

"Anyways," Ashton said, getting on with the show. "This next song is called End Up Here, and it goes like this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Dream is making me sob goodbye (also if there are any fob fans out there, AMERICAN BEAUTY/AMERICAN PSYCHO ARE AMAZING AM I RIGHT)


	16. I'm Gonna Paint You By Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist!Luke and self deprecating Cal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this is fluffy bc I'm sappy af

Cradling his cup of scalding tea, Calum walked over to the window, humming a Christmas song softly.

The window was frosted over, so he couldn't really see out of it. However, he didn't want to ruin such a masterpiece, so he cleared off a small section of the frost. To do this, he opened the window slightly, and stuck his arm through the opening, clearing part of the frost with his hand. He then quickly shut the window, preventing anymore cold air from entering. When he looked through the clear spot on the window, all he could see was the other frosted window in front of him.

However, there was something unique about it. There were frost drawings on it.

There was an accurate drawing of a penguin, a beautiful little snowflake, and a Christmas tree. They were very well done for frost art.

Calum thought that maybe some children had drawn them, because it was pretty logical, but then he realized that he'd never seen any kids around this part of town. So why was an adult wasting their time drawing on windows? He's only seen grumpy business people around here.

He shrugged, and sipped his tea, turning his attention away from the window.

\-----

Calum sighed and set his bass down on the couch.

He was in a band with his best mates, Ashton and Michael. They were pretty unsuccessful so far with the whole ordeal. They played in bars, and did various odd jobs to make ends meet. Which is why Calum was living in such a crappy apartment.

He put some water on to boil, needing to drown his sorrows in hot chocolate. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, and strolled over to the window.

There was some frost on the edges of his window, but he could still see. Again, he was met with more drawings across from him. However, there was a hand this time.

His other window was covered with frost, so he couldn't see the artist out of it. So, Calum opened up the window that faced the art, and stuck his head out.

There was a young man, that looked about Calum's age, with a blonde quiff sticking his head out of a window. He was extremely attractive, biting on his pink lips like that. And fuck, is that a lip ring? Calum's knees were basically rubber by now.

"Hi there," Calum said, smiling wide. The guy looked startled, his pretty, pale blue eyes wide with fear. Damn, Calum had such a thing for blue eyes.

He quickly relaxed upon seeing Calum's warm smile. "Hi," He said, softly.

"Sorry for scaring you," Calum said.

"N-no it's fine. I just...didn't know that someone lived across from me."

"I'm Calum. Hood," He stuck out his hand.

"Luke Hemmings," Luke replied, grabbing Calum's hand and shaking it. Just the fact that their hands came into contact made Calum's heart thud louder than Ashton's drum banging.

"I like your art," Calum remarked, nodding towards Luke's window.

Luke looked at him quizzically. "You think that's art?"

He shrugged. "Well...yeah."

"I don't know if it's technically art, per say. Just a little doodle, really."

"You're a piece of art," Calum mumbled, without thinking about it in depth. He automatically clamped a hand over his mouth, shocked with himself for literally saying that aloud.

"W-what?" Luke stuttered, looking just as flustered as Calum.

"Um, uh, I'm so sorry!" He squeaked.

Face burning, Calum pulled his head through the window. Unfortunately, he hit his head against it in the process.

"Fuck," He groaned.

"Calum, wait-" The Kiwi shook his head repeatedly, and slammed the window shut. He turned around, and rushed into the kitchen.

He covered his face with his hands. God, he had never been so embarrassed. He'd never done something so embarrassing, actually.

The crappy old kettle began squealing, and Calum sighed, unplugging it. He then proceeded to pour the burning water down the drain.

Hot chocolate wouldn't help him become less of a fuck-up. In fact, Calum didn't even deserve something as delicious as hot chocolate after what he said to someone he's only just met.

It probably sounds ridiculous that Calum would beat himself up over such a small slip of the tongue. But to him, he had just lost any chance with Luke.

This perfect boy who was literally centimeters away from him would now go off to become someone else's lover. The thought made Calum's stomach turn.

He shoved his earbuds in his ears, and blasted the most depressing music he had, to match his mood. Calum lay on his bed, hating himself and regretting everything he said to Luke.

It had always been easy for Calum to go into self-deprecating moods, even over little things. This wasn't little, though.

He had lost Luke, and he'd probably never so much as look at Calum again.

\-----

A knock roused Calum from a deep sleep. He scrambled to open the door, not caring about how he probably looked like a wreck.

"Hi," Calum grumbled, yawning.

"Hello," A familiar voice said. Calum's eyes opened wide, and woke up immediately. Of fucking course.

Luke. Calum was tempted to slam the door in his face, he was so embarrassed.

It didn't help that he looked like a fucking daisy, either. The sunlight was hitting his flawless quiff, and it shone like gold. His eyes were sparkling like pools of beautiful blue water. Luke's legs stretched out for miles, like giant stems. His smile topped it all off. Jesus, Luke was basically a delicate flower.

One Calum would never be able to pluck.

"Uh, Calum? You kinda zoned off there," Luke spoke up.

"S-sorry. Why are you here? I didn't think you would want to again..."

"Calum, you d-"

"Wait, come in. This might take a while, and I'm not completely awake yet," Calum said, stepping out of the way to let Luke in.

He shut the door behind flower boy, a nickname Calum found appropriate, or at least, in his head. After putting the coffee maker on, Calum rested his elbows against the counter to face Luke, who sat in one of his barstools.

"Um, nice pla-"

"Luke, you obviously came here for a reason. If you're gonna yell at me or something, just go ahead and do it."

"Well, I actually came here to do one thing." Calum had been too dazed from slumber to notice how Luke was holding something behind his back.

"Um, you're kind of a masterpiece, so I uh, made you into an actual masterpiece," Luke said, pulling out a canvas with a painting of Calum on it.

His eyes were closed, showing his eye crinkles. Calum's head was tilted down, and a grin was plastered on his face. Everything looked so realistic, and Calum was honestly shocked with Luke's skills.

"It's not as great as the original, though," Luke mumbled.

"Luke, I-you're an incredible artist."

"Thanks. I was never mad at you in the first place, by the way. I would've flirted back. There would be a lot of stuttering, but still," Luke said, grinning.

"Sorry about slamming that window in your face, by the way. I just...felt like I destroyed anything we could've had between us. I'm just really awkward. I'm sorry."

"Oh trust me, I've done way worse than that."

"Are you trying to one up me, Hemmings?" Luke giggled, and it was what heaven sounded like, to Calum.

"No, no. I'm being serious." Calum walked over to the coffee pot and began to make his cup of coffee.

"By the way, I hope you're not expecting a painting of you. I'm not a good artist."

Luke smirked. "I'll just have to give you lessons sometime."

"...Private lessons?" Calum inquired, smirking into his cup.

Luke laughed. "Definitely."

"Ugh, how am I supposed to capture all your beauty with paint?" Calum groaned.

"Oh my god, Calum. You are so cheesy."

"You should've painted me out of cheese."

"That's my next project, for sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to Maya, my favorite artist of them all. (ANOTHER Maya dedication?? Jk, ily!)


	17. All I Want For Christmas is Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous one shot in this, but that's unimportant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is totally unrelated but I didn't know what to put

Luke knew that his present had to be a painting. It was only logic really.

He and Calum had met through art, and it was now their fifth Christmas together. He wanted to do something special for his boyfriend. But what?

Calum felt weird about the paintings of himself, so he made Luke keep them all on his side of the bed. Which meant that Luke could stare at multiple Calums on one side, and stare at the real Calum on the other. On Calum's side of the bed, photographs of Luke were strung along the walls. Polaroids, photo booth pictures, professional pictures of Luke; you name it, Calum had it. He was an aspiring photographer and a bassist.

What if...yes. Yes, this was perfect. Calum would absolutely love this. He pulled out a canvas and his paints.

\-----

Calum tapped his foot to the beat of his music, and glanced over at the window. To his dismay, the window was covered with frost. He was reminded of Luke, their first meeting, the doodles. Sometimes, when he didn't realize it, he would doodle an exact copy of Luke's frost penguin when he attempted to write a song.

"Dude, you've been staring at that window for five minutes, what's up?" Michael asked. He was giving Calum a ride back to the apartment he shared with Luke.

"Just thinking about Luke." The blonde boy (WE. DO. NOT. QUESTION. MIKEY'S. HAIR. IN. MY. FICS.) rolled his eyes.

"You're always thinking about him. Anyways, don't forget to ask, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I hope."

"It'll be fine. Luke will probably be thrilled."

"I hope so. Bye Mikey," Calum said, hopping out of the car as it stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Text me about his response," Michael said. Calum nodded, shut the door, and ran up the steps.

\-----

Luke shoved all his art supplies away as he heard someone come down the hallway.

"I'm home!"

"Hey babe, back here," Luke called back to Calum.

"Oh sorry, were you working?" Calum asked, gesturing to Luke's paint splattered apron.

"It was nothing major," Luke shrugged.

"How was your day?" Calum wrapped his arms around Luke's waistline.

"It was okay, but I'm better now," Calum replied, kissing Luke's forehead. Luke hummed in approval.

"I do have something to ask you. It involves the band." Luke quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it this time? Do you need me to paint your base again?"

"Actually, we don't need you for art purposes."

Luke looked at Calum confusedly. "What do you need me for besides band art?" He asked, slowly.

"So the other day you were singing that one Christmas song around the house..."

"You want me to sing you guys a Christmas carol?" Luke asked, amusement gleaming in his eyes. Calum couldn't suppress his smile.

"No, you idiot. You were good at singing, and we don't really have a lead singer. You can play guitar well, and...basically, we want you to be apart of the band."

Luke looked shocked. "W-me? Like, me? You want me to be a band mem-"

"Yes, Luke. We want you to join the band," Calum said, chuckling.

"Oh my god, I'd love to! You guys all agreed and-"

"Yes Luke, all of us want you in the band." Luke gave his boyfriend a wide grin, and wrapped his arms around Calum's neck, kissing him softly.

"Thanks."

"You have a beautiful voice, Lukey. How come you never sing aloud around me?" Luke looked away. "

I always got bullied for singing, since it was 'girly'." Calum only squeezed Luke tighter.

"Well, you truly have a gift."

Luke smiled, eyes sincere looking. "Thanks. I love you, Calum."

"I love you too, Lukey."

\-----

It was getting closer to Christmas, and Luke was having trouble hiding Calum's gift. Calum never gave him a warning when he came home from the grocery store, or from a song writing session.

However, Luke managed to finish his masterpiece just in time for Christmas. He was quite surprised he completed it as early as he did. It was only three days until Christmas. Calum was a curious little fucker, though, and kept trying to find his present around the house. He also pestered Luke about it.

"Come on, just a hint?" He whined.

Luke shook his head. "Calum you're not five anymore. Contain yourself."

Calum only snorted. "I should use that one when you whine in bed."

The younger boy hit his boyfriend on the arm. "Fuck off. I could say the same for you." Calum wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Whatever the present is, I'm sure it will be wonderful, coming from you, Lukey."

"It is quite the present," Luke mused.

Calum groaned. "Ugh, now I'm even more curious!" Luke laughed lightly.

Calum was always just like a little kid around the holidays. It was something Luke loved about him. In fact, there were a lot of things Luke loved about Calum, which is why the painting had taken so long to create. Luke wanted to capture every aspect of Calum's beauty, no matter how much work he had to do. He couldn't wait for him to get the gift.

\-----

It was Christmas morning, and Calum was basically bouncing in the kitchen when Luke got up.

"Present now?" Calum asked, pulling his best puppy dog face. Luke rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Fine."

Calum grinned and clapped his hands. Luke dashed off to pull out his painting.

"Close your eyes, Cal."

He put his hands over his eyes, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ready?"

His boyfriend nodded eagerly.

"Alright...I don't know if it's good or not.."

Calum removed his hands, and they immediately flew to his mouth upon seeing Luke's masterpiece.

"Holy shit Luke. That is unbelievably amazing." It was a painting Luke had done of him and Calum, cuddling on a bed. He had captured the scene beautifully.

"Y-you like it?"

"I love it. I love you," Calum said, setting the painting aside and grabbing Luke's face, kissing him with passion.

"Merry Christmas babe," Luke said, when they finally came up for air.

"Merry Christmas," Calum said, smiling. "Can we go reenact this painting now?"

Luke laughed, which always made Calum's heart dissolve.

"Yes, but only if we act out what happened before the cuddling..."

The older boy laughed. "Absolutely." And they giggled all the way to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to explore Cake's X-Mas more so yeah


	18. You Make Me Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum's the cool kid, the undateable, unobtainable kid. But Luke gets to him.

From the moment Luke stepped through the math class door, Calum knew he was screwed.

The new kid was fine as fuck. Amazing blonde quiff, blue eyes that made his knees weak, and these incredible long legs that Calum didn't imagine wrapped around his waist. Or stretched out in front of him. What? No.

And Calum's cool reputation didn't help either. See, most people were lucky if Calum even brushed shoulders with them. He wasn't like, a God something, but his tattoos, and his intensely serious face made people think he was something more. Or at least, that's what Calum always thought. Maybe he was just really cool, or attractive. No one was more attractive than Luke, though, in his opinion.

Another thing was that Calum never dated anyone, and he had been going to this school since pre-k. No matter what any girl or guy tried, none of it worked. He was bi, and they were attractive enough, but Calum desired something that they all lacked. He wasn't sure what quality it was, but they just weren't what he wanted. Most guys wanted to be his best friend for the girls, but his only friends were Michael and Ashton, who didn't really care about girls or Calum's coolness, they just liked to hang out with him. Which was nice.

So yeah, Calum was completely screwed. Everyone would wonder what made him choose Luke, the dork, of all people. But Luke was different.

He was awkward, and adorable, and always got flustered when he teacher called on him. He was nothing like the girls who wanted to date the most popular kid on campus, or the guys who wanted to get girls for being his friend. Luke darted his eyes away from Calum whenever they made eye contact, instead of locking them there. He hid his face from him, and blushed harder than anyone ever did around Calum. Different, and Calum adored it.

He never thought anyone would be able to melt this cool exterior of his. Only, Luke didn't know how much of an effect he had on Calum. So when their teacher asked for the two of them to run some papers to the office for her, it was just too perfect.

"It's so damn cold," Calum said, shivering. Luke's lips were pressed in a tight line, lip ring prominent as ever. He nodded in response. The papers in his hands were shaking.

"You look like you have frostbite," Calum remarked, nodding towards Luke's pale hands.

"I forgot my gloves today," Luke said. Calum reached out and gripped Luke's hands tightly. His hands were always warm, according to Ashton, who used his hands as a nose warmer in the wintertime.

Luke blushed, and stopped on the sidewalk. "Um..."

"There a problem with this?" Calum asked, cheekily.

"N-no..."

Calum smirked. He was so cute, fuck. "Good," He replied, keeping his hands over Luke's.

"B-but it might be easier if you, um....hold my hands..." Luke muttered, turning his head away from Calum. His jaw dropped, and he covered his mouth with his hands, stopping in his tracks.

"I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear that," Calum assumed, amused with Luke.

"Not exactly..." Luke said to the ground, nudging at the snow with his foot. Luke obviously wasn't going to take control of the whole situation, so Calum grabbed one of the blonde boy's hands, and took the papers with his other one. Calum could feel his cheeks burning. God, since when did a boy make him act so stupidly?

"Let's just go," Calum muttered, and began to drag Luke with him to the office. However, the other boy stopped again.

"Wait...aren't we going to at least talk about this?" Calum turned to look at Luke.

"Talk about what?"

"What this is," Luke answered, then muttered under his breath, "Why you chose me when you could have anyone..." He trailed off.

Calum let go of Luke's hand, and stepped closer to him. "What this is is me trying to tell you I like you without words. Mostly because I'm incapable of saying how much I like you in words, and partly because I'm too awkward to say it," Calum responded.

"And I think..."-Calum stepped even closer- "that you're beautiful. You stand out, in a good way. You don't care about how cool or popular I am, you don't want me for my status or good looks. You don't try to get my attention, you hide instead of flirting or batting your eyes. You're different from everyone else, and I love it." Calum was so close to Luke he could feel his breath. The taller boy's eyes looked everywhere except Calum.

"God, you're so, so pretty," Calum whispered. Luke's eyes darted to Calum's lips, then looked away. Calum frowned, slightly. No matter what, Luke would not look at Calum.

Calum rolled his eyes, out of impatience. "Fuck it," He said, and placed a hand on Luke's jawline and kissed him. Luke's blue eyes widened, before shutting them, and putting his hands on a the back of Calum's neck.

Calum would have deepened the kiss, but a little 'ahem' from behind them interrupted the boys. Luke pulled away, and Calum fucking whimpered a bit. Whimpered. No one had ever made him whimper. Calum reluctantly turned around as well.

"I'll take those." It was a lady from the office, and she gestured towards the papers in Calum's hands.

"Oh yeah, here," Calum said, handing them to her. The lady took them, and looked up at the boys.

"I won't speak of this, as long as you head back to class."

"We will, thanks ma'mm," Calum said, speaking for Luke, who was always too quiet when talking to anyone.

"Have a good day you two," She said with a wink, and left. Luke let out a breath he'd been holding in.

"So...continue from where we left off after class?" He questioned.

Calum smirked. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR 100 KUDOS, SO THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG THATS JUST SO INCREDIBLE TO ME


	19. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness consumes Luke when Calum is gone for the holidays.

" _Please leave a message after the beep_ ," The monotone voice said.

Luke hung up, and sobbed into his palm.

"Dammit Calum," He swore, pinching the bridge of his nose. Luke hadn't known that Calum being gone for the holidays would effect him so greatly. It had only been a week. But the Christmas movies about love, and the couples he saw when doing last minute shopping...it made him miss his boyfriend.

Which is the whole reason why he called Calum. Obviously he wouldn't have answered. He just texted Luke about being in a meeting. But Luke had to try. He just wanted to hear his warm, comforting voice. But it was probably a good thing Calum hadn't picked up.

Luke was a sobbing mess; he couldn't have hidden that from Calum. Luke crossed his legs, and gulped down the remainder of his wine, before resting his head against his leg. He wished it was Calum's forehead. He wished Calum was giving him soft kisses. But he was miles away on some business trip.

Eventually, after another crying session, Luke picked himself up and slowly got into bed. However, Luke did not sleep. He stared blankly at the empty space next to him.

Calum was supposed to be there, warming the bed. Tan arms were supposed to be wrapped around Luke, soft kisses pressed into his milky skin. Instead, there were just taunting white sheets, reminding him how bare the bed was without Calum. That's when Luke realized he that didn't just miss Calum. He wasn't lonely. He longed for Calum; needed him to be there. Luke tried to pretend that Calum was there. Oh, he tried. But he couldn't replace the feeling of gentle, loving kisses. The feeling of a warm body pressed against his own. The feeling of being engulfed in love.

And Luke cried into the night, falling asleep with stained cheeks.

\-----

"Cal? What's up?" Calum had called Michael.

"Sorry if I woke you, mate. Luke isn't answering and I-"

"This is the fifth time, Calum," Michael interrupted.

"I know. I miss him," Calum said, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm sure he misses you too. Just call Luke later, Calum."

"Well, yeah, but Luke always gets really messed up when I'm gone, Mikey. You know this, Ash knows it. We all know it."

"Calum, have you ever considered that you get really messed up too? You always freak out whenever Luke doesn't call back. You think something absolutely drastic has happened to him, even when we all know he's perfectly fine." Michael paused. "Sure, there's some alcohol and lots of sobbing, but at least he's breathing."

Calum let out a sigh. "Yeah. Yeah, I get it. But my boss would never let me leave, Michael."

"But there is something you can do..."

"Either you're trying to make a dirty joke, or you actually want to help me."

Michael groaned into his phone. "Of course I want to help, you idiot. But hey, good catch on that joke. You must have gotten better after all the dirty talk you and Luke do."

"Shut up and help me."

"Fine."

\-----

It was Christmas morning. Luke should've been thrilled, filled with life. But how could he be when Calum was gone? It wasn't truly Christmas without him. It wasn't truly Christmas without love. How do single people survive the loneliness of the holidays?

Luke reluctantly hoisted himself out of his bed and shuffled into the cold- well, colder- kitchen. He began to make coffee, hoping it would be warmer than his sheets were last night, without his boyfriend. He reached into the cabinet and browsed their selection of coffee cups.

Luke chose Calum's favorite mug; one Mikey had given him for his birthday. It was black with a painting of a slice of cake on it. (Michael ships it so hard)

"Is that my mug, Hemmings?" A voice asked from behind him. Luke almost shattered the damn thing.

"Calum," He breathed, and whipped around, only to find Calum already there. Was this a hallucination? Tan arms wrapped around his waist, perfectly pink lips found his. No, this was real. Calum was here, Calum was home.

Luke and Calum detached from one another. Calum grinned at Luke, eyes shining brightly.

"I missed you so much, Cal."

"I missed you too, Lukey."

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to be back Tuesday."

"I missed you so much Luke, and I just wanted to see you, so I asked if I could leave for an emergency. My boss refused, so I quit," Calum smiled.

Luke looked shocked. "You quit?!? Calum, you didn't have to do that for me. I would've been fine-"

"No, I despised that job. Now I can focus on what I really want to do; something in the music industry. And you. You're my favorite thing to do," Calum said, kissing Luke's nose. Luke let out a giggle.

High fives were heard behind them.

"He did it, he killed that line!" Michael exclaimed.

"Shut up, they're having a moment!" Ashton whispered loudly. Calum and Luke laughed, shaking their heads at their best friends.

"Merry Christmas, love," Calum said, resting his forehead against Luke's.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Cal. I love you," Luke said.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo just blast some Sam Smith and be an extremely, constantly lonely person (like myself) and you can write great lonely characters. But anyways TODAY IS MY LAST DAY OF EXAMS THEN IT'S BREAK YEAHHHHH


	20. Fly Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke meet in an airport.

Delayed.

Luke groaned as he saw the word on the screen. This couldn't be happening. He had to get home for the holidays, he wanted to see his family desperately.

He wanted to approach the lady at the help desk, but he couldn't bring himself to. She seemed to be pretty bitchy. So, instead, Luke plopped down on one of the seats by his gate, even if he wasn't waiting for a plane. He was half-hoping that his plane would arrive in a few short minutes, but he knew that would take a miracle. The snow was falling down heavily, so it was impossible.

Luke texted a message to his mum about the delay, and held his head in his hands. It had been a long, stressful day of running about airports.

Just as Luke had almost drifted off, a shout roused him from his sleepy state.

"But I have to get home for the holidays! Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Sir, you're just going to have to wait for the plane like the other passengers. Most hotels are full to the brim, so you'll all need to stay in the airport. I'm terribly sorry."

Yeah, she looked like a sympathy card.

The young man who was talking to her groaned, and sat down a few seats away from Luke. He ran a hand through his dark hair, and Luke's heart took off like a shot. This guy had blonde highlights as well, and-oh God, his hair was gorgeous. Luke had never had such a thing for someone's hair.

And Luke's mind wasn't really working at that moment, so his body took over, and now here he was, sitting right next to this stranger. Now this hot guy was staring straight at him, and Luke just felt like crying.

His face was fucking gorgeous too. Stupid strong jawline. Stupid boopable nose. Stupid pretty brown eyes and pink lips. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Hello? Are you alright?" The guy asked.

"Oh um, sorry. Sorry, I'm...I don't know what I'm doing." Stupid statement. Why did this guy make him so stupid?

His eyebrows furrowed, and he seemed confused. "You don't know what you're doing?"

Luke's eyes widened as he realized how idiotic he sounded. "Oh god, I sound like I'm on drugs or something. No, I just meant that I don't know exactly why I sat next to you. Maybe it's because you sounded so distressed earlier, or something. Or my body just has a mind of its own. But yeah, sorry to bother you, mate."

The boy grinned, and fuck, his stupid grin was adorable. His eyes crinkled too, and goddamn that was cute. "You sure do ramble a lot...um, what's your name?"

"Luke Hemmings."

"I'm Calum Hood. You're very kind."

Now Luke was puzzled. "I'm kind? How would you know that?"

"Because you sat next to me when I sounded stressed. Usually people would just shrug that off."

Luke blushed. "Well, I kinda relate to your feelings right now, and thought you might need some consolation. I'm supposed to be home with my family for Christmas."

Calum nodded. "Me too. But I guess not anymore." Luke nodded too, and all was silent for a moment, until Calum spoke up.

"But hey, I met you, so that's one good thing to come out of this." Luke smiled, but inside his heart was malfunctioning.

"Y-yeah, it is a good thing."

They talked for hours, like they were old friends, before they were interrupted. Except it was good news that interrupted them.

"Your plane has arrived, ladies and gentlemen. You may now board the aircraft."

Calum hugged Luke out of joy, making the blonde boy blush darkly.

"Luke, we can go home!" The gorgeous boy cheered, and Luke couldn't help but grin.

"I know, it's a Christmas miracle, Cal!" Calum laughed loudly, making people glare at him. But he didn't seem to care.

"You're so adorable, Luke," He gushed. Luke's heart was gone completely. He felt hot everywhere, especially in his face.

"Come on, we gotta board, or we'll never make it home," Calum said, grabbing Luke's sweatshirt sleeve and dragging him up.

Luke grabbed his small carry-on bag, trying not to blush. It was like he and Calum were boyfr-no. Don't finish that thought, Luke.

They made their way onto the plane, and found their seats. Ironically, they were sitting next to each other, again.

"Thank god I'm sitting next to my favorite person," Calum said, buckling his seatbelt. Favorite person?? Luke could scarcely breathe.

"We're officially seat buddies," Luke responded, surprising himself by not stuttering.

"Right we are, Lukey. And as seat buddies, I am allowed to sleep on you," Calum said.

His eyes suddenly widened after he had said it. "Not like that! Oh my god," Calum rushed out.

Luke giggled. "Don't worry, you can sleep on me in any way you'd like." (SMOOTH FOR ONCE) The blonde felt accomplished, having said that flirty statement without stuttering either. Plus, Calum was red.

"Oh my fucking god, Luke."

"Seriously though, feel free to sleep on my shoulder or something. I don't mind."

"You're so nice," Calum said sleepily. He yawned, and nuzzled his head onto Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled, before drifting off too.

\-----

Luke awoke an hour later, and smiled at the sight of Calum's head on his shoulder. Calum looked up at Luke and grinned.

"Hey you. You're finally awake."

"Yeah, just in time for drinks," Luke said, nodding towards the flight attendant walking down the aisle.

 

"Ugh, thank god. I was about to die of thirst." The lady made it to their seats, finally.

"Hello! What can I get you, sir?" She asked Luke.

"I'll take a ginger ale, thanks."

"And your boyfriend here?" Calum smirked at the term, and Luke blushed bright red.

"Oh n-no! We're not-I'm just-"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just thought-you two were sleeping on each other and..."

"Too friendly for strangers, eh?" Calum inquired. The lady nodded, embarrassed.

"We're just friends," Calum explained.

"Oh. My apologies."

"It's totally fine. I would like a coke, if you don't mind." She poured their drinks and handed the glasses to them.

"You two would make such a great couple; what a shame," The flight attendant muttered, proceeding down the aisle. Luke was still blushing, but he stared into his glass of ginger ale, not looking at Calum.

"How funny was that, huh?" Calum said to Luke, grinning brightly.

It wasn't that funny to Luke. It was more like a sign.

\-----

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Australia! Please wait until the seatbelt sign is off to move about the aircraft. Thank you."

"Oh thank god we're here," Calum said, stretching out his back.

"Yeah, but now we have to say goodbye," Luke said. Calum stopped stretching.

"But I don't wanna say goodbye. So we're not gonna say goodbye," Calum said seriously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Calum grinned at Luke. "It means that we're going on a date this weekend. And here's my number, so we don't lose touch," Calum said, writing his phone number down on his napkin. Luke thought he was going to burst into flames, his face was so hot.

"So...see you this weekend?" Luke asked, smiling wide.

"Ha! I knew it, I knew it!" The flight attendant from earlier exclaimed, walking by the duo.

Calum and Luke laughed, earning some irritated glares. But neither of them really minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this really early whoops


	21. Our Sweaters Are Ugly, But You Aren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweaters somehow lead to kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really dumb and uber fluffy I'm sorry

"Merry Christmas, Mikey!" Luke and Calum cried out in unison.

The green haired boy rolled his eyes. "Do you guys always have to be in sync?"

"We're like, never in sync," Calum said, puzzled.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, you guys never jump on stage in sync, or wear snapbacks in the exact same interview."

Luke blushed and rolled his eyes. "Can we just go inside? It's fucking cold."

Michael stepped back and opened the door wide, letting the two boys enter.

"Look, it's the rest of our band!" Ashton exclaimed upon seeing Luke and Calum enter.

"Good to see you too, Ash," Calum said, smiling.

"How has your Christmas break been?" The drummer inquired. They had taken some time off for the holidays.

"Excellent. Cal and I just bought Christmas sweaters for the party," Luke said, excitedly. Ashton and Michael were going to host a Christmas party tomorrow, as it was Christmas Eve.

"Let me see!" Luke pulled the sweaters out of their shopping bag, and Michael groaned at the sight.

"Those are the exact same sweaters. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Mikey, that's so mean!" Ashton exclaimed, swatting his arm. "Cake is cute, and you know it!"

Calum and Luke blushed at the ship name.

"Are you guys seriously blushing? Like come on, we all know you guys wanna make out. Just do it already; the tension is slaughtering me," Michael said, annoyed.

"Maybe we will..." Calum mumbled.

Ashton gasped at the statement, and Michael completely froze. Luke just gulped and looked over at the dark-haired boy.

"W-what?" Luke asked, voice breaking at the end of the question.

"Yes Cal, yes! Ugh, please do it!" Michael exclaimed excitedly.

"This is what we have all been waiting for! After four years, it's finally happening!" Ashton cheered, smiling.

"Um...so-"

"Luke, I am so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Calum, I act-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You don't even like me like tha-"

Luke kissed Calum, shutting him up. Calum was shocked at Luke's fast forwardness, but kissed him back. Michael was clapping, and probably crying. Ashton was squealing.

The blonde pulled away from Calum's lips, reluctantly. "I like you a lot, Cal."

"I lo-like you too, Lukey."

"IT HAPPENED ASH, CAKE IS FUCKIN REAL!"

"And you rolled your eyes at their matching sweaters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED THE FINAL TOUCHES ON MY CAKE ASK BLOG THEME HSJSJSJE


	22. No Present is Perfect, But You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum is a bit concerned about his gift for Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite one shot by far tbh bc supportive Mikey is bae

Michael completely regretted inviting Luke and Calum to shop with him.

"Are you two just going to giggle with each other, or are we gonna make ball (aka ornaments) jokes together?" Michael asked, completely fed up with Luke giggling every five minutes.

"Someone is sick of being a third wheel," Calum muttered, and Luke snorted.

"Gee, Mikey; we know Ash is gone for the weekend and everything, but we didn't know that would make you so bitchy."

Michael rolled his eyes. "What is with everyone trying to make me and Ash a thing? Jesus. he tells you he loves you one time...(referring to Ash's bday message to Mikey which was uber cute)"

"Okay, we'll back off," Luke said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you. Now if only you two would back off of each other."

"Not gonna happen, Michael," Calum said, throwing some tinsel from the buggy around Luke's neck. He used it to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss, which Luke gladly accepted.

"Honestly, I am so done."

Calum just smirked, and Luke giggled. Again.

\-----

Midway through the shopping, when Luke was picking out some presents for his brothers, Calum realized he needed Michael's help.

"Mikey, can I ask you something?" He whispered, while Luke was distracted.

"Are you being serious, Cal? We've known each other since the dawn of time. Of fucking course you can ask me something." And okay, Michael wasn't fun to shop with at all, because by now he was getting exasperated and irritated with everything.

"Okay then. Do you think Luke would love me no matter what I got him?"

It took all of Michael's strength to not laugh. "What the hell are you talking about? You guys have been dating for seven years. Of course he would love you. Unless you get him tampons or something."

Calum rolled his eyes. Only his friends.

"I didn't get him something lame, Michael. I got him something more...major, to say the least."

"What did you get him?" Michael inquired. What would Calum get Luke to make him all worked up like this?

"Who are you guys talking about?" Luke asked, putting an object in the shopping cart.

"Calum's dad," Michael said, covering for Calum. His best friend let out a small, relieved sigh.

"Ah, I already know what his gift is. But as much as I would like to discuss it, we need to buy one present for Ashton."

"Yay, more shopping," Michael said sarcastically.

"We'll buy you hot chocolate if you behave," Calum said in a singsong voice. Michael grabbed the cart immediately, pushing it down the aisle.

"Well what are we waiting for, then?" He shouted, walking swiftly. Luke laughed, and grabbed Calum's hand, following the red-haired boy.

Calum smiled fondly at their intertwined fingers. Maybe he didn't have to fret over his present, after all.

\-----

Michael still had no idea what Calum's present for Luke was. He realized this at the checkout, and now he was bursting at the seams with curiosity.

Luke went over to pay with his credit card, and Michael took this as an opportunity.

"What did you get him?"

"Get who?" Calum asked.

"Luke, what did you get Luke for Christmas?"

"Oh. Uh, I may or may not have gotten him..." Calum leaned in to whisper in Michael's ear.

Michael almost had a heart attack in the middle of the Target checkout line of cash register 11. (This is the cash register I always get for some reason)

"Oh my god, Calum!"

"Jesus Christ, Mikey. What's making you fangirl so hard?" Luke asked, grabbing the cart that was now full of bagged goods.

"Michael saw Taylor Swift (haha I love myself) on a magazine. Can we go eat now?" Calum whined.

Luke laughed. "Okay, fine."

Inside, Michael was still internally screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will find out what Calum's gift is for Luke for the final, 31st one shot, sorry! Ily all tho (also the gift is kinda predictable in my opinion)


	23. The Fire is So Delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireside cuddles.

Calum was surprised that he actually got the fire going.

"Ha, look at that Michael! I do have some skill."

His best friend rolled his eyes. "Do you want a cake or something? Haha, cake, haha."

Calum rolled his eyes in return. "Very funny, Mikey. But speaking of which, Luke will be here any minute, so scram."

Michael pouted. "Aww, me and Ash were gonna make fun of you guys."

"Too fucking bad. Get out."

"Callll-"

"Michaellll," Calum said, pushing him out the door.

"I hate you," Michael said, scowling.

"I hate you too, mate. Now leave," Calum said, grinning.

"Okay, okay. Didn't want to watch you guys make out anyways."

Calum smirked. "We'll record it for you."

"Record what, babe?" A familiar voice whispered into Calum's ear. Calum shut the door and leaned back into Luke's warm arms, which were currently wrapped around his waist.

"A porno for Mikey," Calum replied, taking Luke's hand into his own.

"I didn't know that that was going to be your surprise for me," Luke murmured, planting a kiss against Calum's neck.

"It's not. Come on, I'll show you what it really is," Calum said, escaping Luke's grasp, but keeping their hands intertwined. Luke smiled at Calum's eagerness. He was so adorable. Luke felt extremely lucky.

"Ta-da," Calum sang, grinning. There was an actual fire in the fireplace. Like, a real fire.

"Cal, did you seriously start that yourself?" Calum wasn't the most skilled, to say the least. Luke was impressed.

His boyfriend nodded enthusiastically. "Mikey was supposed to help me, but we all know that his definition of help is watching you do all the work (same)."

Luke laughed. "Sounds like him."

"Anyways, enough about making the fire. We should put it to use by cuddling in front of it." Luke could never say no to cuddling with Calum. They grabbed tons of fluffy pillows and the softest blankets they could find, before curling up in front of the blazing fire. There was no better feeling than Calum's arms wrapped around him, to Luke. He voiced this feeling as best as he could.

"Calum, hold me closer," Luke whined, as his boyfriend had his arms against his sides.

The older boy chuckled, but clutched onto Luke's waist tightly. "Better?" Luke snuggled further into Calum's chest.

"Much." A moment later the blonde added, "You know you can hold me whenever you want, Cal. Don't be afraid to touch me."

"I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do, Luke." Calum sounded...vulnerable? He usually had a calm, strong outward appearance. Luke was slightly shocked with his sudden showing of weakness.

Except Calum's weakness was him, so Luke really couldn't complain.

"Cal, if I don't want something I'll let you know; don't worry. And honestly-" Luke sucked in a breath. No, that sounds a bit odd. Do not finish that sentence.

"Honestly what?" Oh well. So much for not completing that sentence.

"Um, honestly, when you touch me, it's the best feeling in the world. Whether it be hand holding, or soft kisses, there's nothing more that I'd want in the world. If someone offered me billions of dollars versus one of your touches, Calum, I'd always choose you. Always."

Calum kinda felt like crying, because Luke was so sincere with his words, and he could tell that the taller boy meant every word. "I-I love you, Luke. I don't care if it's 'too early' to say that, I love you. I truly do."

Luke kissed Calum softly, before whispering against his lips, "I love you too, Calum."

Calum smiled. "I'd choose you over money any day, just so you know."

Luke leaned forward so that his forehead met Calum's. "I know you would, Cal."

And they were both content, cuddled up in each others' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid and dumb flufffff 
> 
> ALSO! I started up my Cake ask blog, askcakehoodings is the URL! Feel free to leave questions, as the ask box is indeed open.


	24. Let's Not Go Back to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of mini-sequel to the Back to December one shot.

"Say cheese!" Calum and Luke really couldn't say cheese, what with their lips being connected and all.

Ashton snapped the picture, and grinned as it instantly came out. He handed it to Calum, who beamed down at it.

"Another great one, Lukey," He said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Luke blushed, and added it to the large wall that was filled with other photographs, all of which were taken on Christmas.

Maya (ily) watched the scene play out curiously. She was all four boys' best friend, and although she had known Luke and Calum for many months, they didn't speak about their past much.

"What's with this tradition?" Maya asked Michael, who was standing beside her.

"Oh, the picture thing?" She nodded.

"It's been going on for a long time now. How many years has it been?"

"Looks like it's been going on for millions of years," Maya muttered.

"Well, it's been going on since the December Luke and Calum got back together."

"Back together? They look as if they haven't broken apart since they saw each other!"

Michael shook his head. "No, no. One December-a terrible one, at that-they had a dreadful falling out. Worst December in the history of Decembers."

"Jesus, what happened to them to make them take photos with each other annually?"

"They had a lot of arguments. Calum was too sad, distant. Luke just wanted a sign of affection, love in return. Luke's brain fucked him over, causing Calum and Luke to fuck everything up between them."

"Damn. What happened after they broke up?"

"Calum lived with me; Luke stayed with Ash. Calum was just so broken. The incident with Luke made him even more depressed, if that was possible. He cried everyday. I always made sure to keep sharp objects away from him, as he was in a very suicidal state. It was a painful time. I'm sure Ash can-"

"I'm sure Ash can what?" Ashton asked, smiling widely.

"The December incident. Maya wants to know what happened to Luke after the break up."

Ashton's face fell visibly. "Oh. Well uh, Luke refused to eat. He was really angry with himself, but only himself. Calum must have had started a chain effect or something, because Luke became depressed too. He always had these panic things where he would sob and scream about how he broke up with Calum."

"What?"

"Well, Luke claimed he verbally abused Calum because he said some pretty cruel, regrettable insults to him during their fights. So he always screamed that he abused Calum."

"Oh wow," Maya mumbled, stunned. The happy couple before her didn't look like they ever had such a falling out in their entire lifetimes.

"And that's when the pictures started. Luke didn't want to lose Calum again, and Calum didn't want to lose Luke. They started to take pictures at Christmas time, since it showed that they had made it through another December with each other, instead of without. It's sweet," Michael explained.

"I think there's no better tradition than their's," Ashton remarked, gazing at the photos.

Maya sighed fondly. "They're so cute."

"Isn't he though?" Luke spoke up, looking up at Calum. They all chuckled.

No matter how bad that one December was, Luke and Calum were certain to make every single one after that better than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a bit of a filler one shot tbh 
> 
> But tomorrow is CHRISTMAS which means 5sos merch awaits for me. Also, The 25th one shot is smut, you're welcome. Merry Christmas, ya horny fuckers. (Jk you're all v nice to me and v sweet and lovely people TYSM for reading this)


	25. Unwrap Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum gives a great gift to Luke.

Luke opened his eyes and grinned. It was Christmas Day, finally.

He rolled over only to be faced with a blank space (babyyyy, and I'll write yo name...and number bc damn you hot af) where Calum usually was in the morning. The blonde frowned at the sight of only the sheet crease, but figured that Calum left to go make breakfast, or something.

Which, in all honesty, was a stupid thought, as Luke most likely would have smelled something being cooked. But he was no Sherlock. And no Sherlock could possibly be complete without John (Johnlock aye), so Luke hurried down the stairs to find his companion (Is Luke Sherlock and the Doctor or smth geez).

He stepped off of the final step, sliding slightly on the slick wooden floor of their living room. But what Luke saw made him freeze completely.

"Morning," Calum called from under the tree, smirking. He was surrounded by presents that had been pushed to the side. Some of them were quite large, but Calum seemed to be the only thing under the tree to Luke, with the way his blue eyes were piercing into him.

Calum was definitely not making breakfast. He was breakfast. And apparently Calum wanted to be breakfast, as he was already completely hard.

His boyfriend was completely naked, lying under the tree. And of fucking course, there was a bow atop his head. Most would have laughed at the scene, but Luke was just breathless. He wanted Calum, now.

The blonde walked over to Calum, and took him by the hand, helping him up off the floor. He took the bow out of Calum's dark hair, before kissing Calum's tender lips.

"You must be cold. Been waiting for me to get up for awhile now, yeah?" Luke asked, breaking away from Calum's lips.

"But there's a way you can heat me up..." Calum said, suggestively.

Luke bit his lip. Damn, Calum knew just how to turn him on.

Calum shoved Luke back into a wall, and practically ripped Luke's shirt off. He trailed his tan hands down Luke's chest, and Luke shivered at the temperature contrast between his warm chest and Calum's cold hands. The tan lad swiftly pulled down Luke's grey sweatpants and boxers, leaving him on the same level as Calum.

Calum almost began to bend down, but Luke wasn't having it. He grabbed Calum's shoulders, and pushed him against the wall, turning the tables (I CAN MAKE ALL THE TABLES TURN).

He leaned down, and ran his lips against Calum's tip, making him shudder. Luke opened his warm mouth, and wrapped his lips around Calum's cock, sucking sightly, just to tease. Calum automatically grasped Luke's hair, and Luke let out a little whimper, sending vibrations through Calum's cock, making him let out a raspy groan.

"L-Lukey," Calum whispered as Luke went further down.

Luke licked from base to tip, before going back down Calum's pulsing cock, sucking harder. Calum moaned. He had almost reached the end of Calum's cock, before he pulled off.

"Tease," Calum practically whined, making Luke smirk.

"Fuck me now, Cal. Please," Luke begged. Calum pulled Luke up and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

He moved them over to the couch, and Luke's back was suddenly pressed into it. Calum lubed up before he slid a finger into Luke, prepping him.

"We ha-shit, Cal," Luke moaned as he slid another finger into him.

Calum planted a kiss against Luke's thigh. "We what, Lukey?"

"We have lube just lying a-around?"

"Sometimes we can get pretty kinky, and I don't want to run upstairs for supplies, Luke. So I put lube and condoms in all possible sex locations, just in case."

Luke would have made some sort of snarky comment, but soon a third finger was slid into him.

"Ready babe?" Calum asked, sliding on a condom.

"Yes, Cal."

Calum slid slowly into Luke. They were both groaning messes.

After a moment of waiting for Luke to adjust, Luke squeezed Calum's biceps. "Fuck me, Calum. I need you r-oh!"

Calum moved slowly at first, but began pounding into Luke in no time.

"You are so tight, Luke, good god," Calum said whilst thrusting into Luke.

"F-fuck, Cal!" He had hit his prostate, which always put Luke over the edge.

"Gonna c-cum, Lukey?" Calum's thrusts got sloppier and sloppier.

"Cal!" Luke came with a shout, Calum doing the same.

"Best Christmas present ever," Luke said, out of breath.

Calum smirked, and pressed a kiss against Luke's lips. "You're my favorite gift of all time, Lukey."

"And you, Calum Hood, are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all get some 5sos merch under your tree/whatever you've asked for!!


	26. As Special as a Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trashy one shot where Luke thinks he's trash (idek it sucks)

"Luke, are you absolutely sure that you don't want to come out tonight?" Calum asked.

"For the last time Calum, I'm positive that I don't want to come with you guys."

Calum sighed. He was hoping that Luke would give in and join them; everything was better with Luke. "Okay. We'll miss you, Lukey."

It was a quiet mutter. So quiet Calum almost missed it. Except he didn't.

"I'm not worth missing," Luke muttered.

Calum stopped putting on his jacket.

"What did you say?" Calum asked, turning around to face the blonde.

Luke gulped. "Uh, n-nothing."

"Bullshit. You think you're not worth missing?"

"More like not worth anything..." Luke mumbled.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Please tell me you're kidding."

"No. I'm not kidding." Calum was shocked, enraged. How could someone as beautiful as Luke think for a second that he wasn't worth it?

"Sit down, Luke. We're gonna have a talk."

"Are you my dad now, Calum? I-"

"Shut up, just shut up! Just let me talk to you, Lukey." Luke obeyed, and sat down on the bed.

"Okay. Good. Tell me why you think you're worthless."

Luke shrugged. "Just am, Cal."

"No one just wakes up and thinks they're worthless, Luke. Tell me."

"Fine. You want the truth Cal? I was an insecure fuck for most of my life, and thought I was worthless because I'm a piece of garbage. And it doesn't help that I have band members who look better than I do, and people who hate me, hate us. There's the truth."

Calum didn't know what to say.

"Luke, listen to me. You're absolutely beautiful, no matter who says what. You are stunning. Trust me." Luke opened his mouth, but Calum spoke again.

"And no, I'm not just saying that. You're breathtaking. You're like-like, uh..." Calum glanced about, before looking out the window. "You're like a snowflake. Unique, and beautiful, and spectacular. And Luke, I-" Calum stopped.

"You what?"

"I-I love you, Luke. Like...not a brotherly way, love."

"Y-you love m-me?"

"I'm sorry, Luke, I shouldn't ha-"

"Calum, shut up," Luke said with a grin, before kissing him.

"I'd shut up more if you did that every time."

Luke laughed a beautiful laugh. "Maybe I will more often. I love you, Calum."

There was a knock on the door (knock, knock, knock on my hotel door).

"Cal? You ready to go?" Ashton asked from outside the door.

"Go without me, I'm staying in with Luke!" Ashton grinned. These two were adorable.

"Okay then! See you guys later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I type this, Maya is currently sending me snapchats of her Sim Cake wedding. They aRE SO CUTE SJDJDKKKDK


	27. I'm Dreaming of a White...Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's not dreaming of a white Christmas, but he is dreaming of something else that's white...

Calum woke up from the groaning. It was loud, and it was coming from Luke.

And fuck, it was hot.

They were sleeping in the same bed, since it was way too cold to sleep separately, so there really wasn't much space between them. Calum knew he should wake Luke up, being his best friend and all, but something told him not to. Luke practically grinding his hard on into his thigh and moaning? It was the best thing to ever happen to Calum, to be honest.

Now he was half hard. Fuck. Thanks a lot, Luke.

"C-Cal," Luke moaned. And Calum couldn't breathe. No, his bes-correction- _crush_ did not just moan Calum's name. He refused to believe it.

"Calum, stop t-teasing."

Okay. He believed.

"L-Luke?" Calum asked, shaking Luke. After a few more minutes of shaking him awake, Luke woke up with a gasp.

"Luke, are you okay?" The blonde looked sheepish as he probably realized that he was hard.

"Um, yeah. F-fine. Did I wake you, Calum?" Something took over Calum in that moment, otherwise he wouldn't have done what he's about to do.

He turned his body so that he was facing Luke, and pressed his own, now completely hard, cock into Luke's thigh.

"I'm not the only thing you woke up," Calum said, smirking as Luke moaned at the feeling of his hard on.

"C-Cal," Luke stuttered.

"Let's live your dreams, shall we? Did I do something like this?" Calum kissed Luke roughly, passionately. Luke moaned, and Calum slipped his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.

"Y-you also um..."

"What else did I do Lukey? This, maybe?" Calum kissed Luke's neck, and sucked at his collarbones.

"F-fuck," Luke breathed, pulling at Calum's hair.

"You also s-sucked me off in my dream."

Calum smirked against Luke's skin. "I did, huh? Well, I didn't ask to get so hard, Luke. I think it's only fair that, since you were so naughtily dreaming about me, you give me a blowjob."

Luke's eyes widened, but nodded and reached down to pull off Calum's sweatpants. Discarding Calum's sweatpants and boxers, Luke flipped them over so that he was on top of Calum. Luke's mouth hovered over Calum's hard, throbbing cock.

Calum gripped Luke's hair. "Just suck my dick, Hemmings," He groaned. Looking at Luke's beautiful lips was unbearable. Luke wrapped his lips around the tip, and licked at it.

Calum moaned, and shoved Luke's head down more. Luke kept taking more and more of Calum's cock into his mouth, reaching the base. Calum moaned as his entire cock was in Luke's warm, wet mouth.

The blonde pulled off of Calum's length and let out a breathy moan. "Fuck me already, Calum."

Calum obliged by reaching to grab a condom from his drawer and rolling it on.

"I don't have any lube," Calum realized, turning to face Luke.

Luke blushed. "I uh, have some. Hang on." He grabbed the lube and climbed back into the bed.

Calum raised an eyebrow. "So...why do you have the lube, Lukey?" He smirked as Luke squirmed and blushed.

"I-I like to um...finger myself," Luke admitted, cringing at the words.

Calum's smirk only seemed to get bigger. "You do, do you?"

Luke nodded, embarrassed.

"Do you think of me when you touch yourself, Lukey?" Calum whispered into Luke's ear. The blonde bit his lip, holding back a gasp. He nodded, slowly.

"I think about you too. Now how about I replace your fingers with mine, yeah?"

Oh god, this was hot. Luke couldn't believe Calum's behavior right now. It was even better than anything his mind had conjured up.

Calum put a good amount of lube onto his fingers, before looking into Luke's eyes.

"Ready, babe?" Luke nodded eagerly, and Calum began pushing his pointer finger into him.

"Jesus," Luke mumbled, gripping Calum's bicep. Calum kissed along Luke's chest, and curled his finger.

"Oh s-shit, oh god!"

Another finger was added. More profanities escaped Luke's swollen lips.

"I t-think I'm-shit-ready, Cal." Calum pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets, not really caring.

He lined up with Luke.

"Go, Calum. I want you. I need you." And with Luke's consent, Calum pushed into him.

"Damn, you're tight as fuck," Calum groaned, halfway into Luke.

"Well keep fucking me, don't just get halfway through," Luke whined.

"You're so impatient," Calum said, but pushed all the way until his cock was entirely inside Luke.

"Fuck, Cal!"

Calum kissed Luke passionately, waiting for him to adjust.

"You can move now," Luke murmured against Calum's lips.

Calum began thrusting, and holy shit. Luke's tight warmth was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough.

"C-Cal," Luke moaned. This only made Calum pound faster into him. He was so close.

"I'm close, Lukey," Calum said, thrusts getting sloppier.

Luke could feel Calum twitching inside him, pushing him closer to the edge. With one more deep, hard thrust, Calum had hit Luke's prostate, and both boys came together.

It took them a minute to come off their highs. Calum pulled out of Luke, discarded his condom, and collapsed next to him. They were both breathing heavily.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had," Calum stated.

"Same here," Luke said.

"Wanna do it again sometime?" Calum inquired.

"Like...friends with benefits?"

Calum shook his head. "No, no. I want to be your boyfriend."

Luke blushed. "M-my boyfriend?"

The older boy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lucas. Your boyfriend. No one else's."

"Okay, we're boyfriends, then," Luke said, grinning.

Calum kissed him. "And as your boyfriend, I can do that whenever I please."

"You can do me whenever you please, too."

"Oh my god, Luke!"

"It's true," He said, grinning.

Calum wrapped his arms around Luke. "Yeah, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is great am I right


	28. You Light the Spark in My Bonfire Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Title is a pun bc Mikey got fired) Calum hates his boss. Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it's 3 am, my sister is watching gaming videos on my floor, 1989/my Sad Spotify playlist is blasting in my ears per usual, I have three tabs of Christmas AU ideas open bc Maya, and my thoughts are scattered (it's 3 am, remember?). This will either suck, or somehow come out half decent. Enjoy. -Past Jayden, by the time any of you read this.

Calum sipped up at his punch, watching his boss disdainfully. His name was Luke. He was tall, lanky, awkward as fuck, and a dick.

He was actually an angel from the great heavens above, but Calum was angry with him. He had fired his best friend, Michael, last week. And Calum, of course, got pissed.

Michael was completely fine with it, got a new job, even, but Calum was not. Who would he mock people around the office with? Who would help him get out of work? Who would make the long days go faster? No one would now.

It was the annual office Christmas party today. Calum was dead set on staring sadly into his punch, ignoring Ashton, who was trying to get him to dance.

However, Calum's plan was not fulfilled. He couldn't take his eyes off of Luke.

He looked hot as hell tonight, Calum's not gonna lie. Even he couldn't deny it. That lip ring of his set his heart ablaze, and shit, those skinny jeans made his legs look sexy as fuck. He should hate Luke, but his crush overpowered his hatred.

Currently, Luke was dancing along to _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree,_ and goddamn. Calum was a bit embarrassed for him; he looked awkward and ridiculous. However, he felt his heart pang in longing instead.

Shit. He really liked Luke.

In that moment, Michael was forgotten completely. Luke was his priority, his objective. No one else mattered. He watched Luke go over to the punch bowl, and Calum swooped in like a hawk. Now was his chance.

"H-hi, Luke." Great start. Not.

"Hey Calum-"

"You can call me Cal," He muttered. Luke was more casual with names, as he didn't make anyone call him sir or boss, so Calum knew he'd be fine with the nickname. Cal just sounded more natural to Calum.

Luke smiled widely. "Hey Cal. Enjoying the party?"

"To be honest? I'm not a real party person."

"Maybe no one's shown you how to really party (ayee) yet," Luke suggested. "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

And his blue eyes just shone with excitement, and Luke's entire face lit up like Christmas lights. Calum couldn't help but grin. He had fallen off the deep end, truly.

Luke grabbed his hand, making Calum blush. They danced to many songs, sang horribly to them. It was great, surprisingly.

Whenever slow Christmas songs came on, Luke would jokingly waltz around with Calum. He let Calum dip him, and fuck, he looked gorgeous. His sparkling grin, beautiful blue eyes, shining, golden hair. His heart was beating faster than a race car. "

Wanna take a break from the dancing?" Luke asked. Calum nodded. He was out of breath, but not from the dancing.

They got some cups of punch, and sat in the corner of the office. They were silent for a while, just trying to breathe again.

"I'm sorry for firing your best friend," Luke said suddenly, taking another swig of his punch.

"W-what?" It caught Calum off guard.

"Michael Clifford? Ashton tells me he was your best friend, and that you were cross at me for firing him. Which is probably why you were staring at me at the beginning of the party."

Shit, he noticed. "No, it's fine. Michael never was a hard worker, anyways. Just gets lonelier without your best friend, you know?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. But that still doesn't explain why you were staring at me while we were hanging out."

Bastard. Luke was smirking. He had to know by now.

"Um I, h-have-no-I like you, Luke. And it's weird and it's wrong, but I just can't hate you, I don't know why. Oh god, you hate me now, you're gonna fire me next-"

"Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you too. Don't worry."

"Y-you do?" Calum couldn't believe it.

"I do. How about I give you my number, and we can go on a date next weekend, yeah?" Luke asked, clicking a pen and writing his number down on a napkin.

"Sounds good." Calum grinned. Michael was gonna hate him, but fuck it. Luke was too hot to pass up.


	29. Cute Couples and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie wars between two cuties.

Luke gripped at his golden locks in frustration. "We made way too many, Cal. What are we supposed to do with three leftover batches of cookies?"

"For starters, you can stop pulling at your pretty hair. Don't want you to go bald early," Calum said, pulling Luke's hands away from his head, and interlocking them with his own. Luke blushed. Calum loved making him blush.

"Secondly, too many cookies is never a bad thing. We can eat them, or throw them at Michael, or something."

His boyfriend chuckled. "Like a snowball fight with cookies."

"Exactly," Calum grinned. Luke was finally calming down. He went to run his thumbs across Luke's pink cheeks, but unfortunately, Calum had forgotten that his hands were covered with flour. White powder streaked Luke's face, and the blonde boy gasped in shock as he realized what exactly Calum had done.

"How dare you?" Luke asked in mock outrage. He grabbed a cookie from one of the extra batches the boys made unnecessarily. Luke chucked the cookie at Calum, and the elder boy ducked. The cookie smashed into the side of the countertop, and crumbs fell to the floor.

"Missed me!" Calum exclaimed, sticking out his tongue at Luke. Luke groaned and grabbed another gingerbread cookie from the pan. Calum grabbed two cookies as well.

"This is war, Hemmings!"

"Game on," Luke yelled, tossing the cookies at his boyfriend like one would with a frisbee. The cookie pelted Calum in the chest.

"Fuck you, Luke."

"You love me, Hood."

Calum grabbed the bag of flour, and took a handful of the white, fluffy powder. He threw some onto Luke, watching as it landed into his blonde quiff.

"Not the hair! I hate you, Calum!" Luke took some flour and tossed it into Calum's direction.

"Come on, not my Greenday shirt!"

"This is all your fault, Cal."

Just then, Ashton walked into the kitchen. He gasped loudly at the scene.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? This is my kitchen!" Ashton had one of those really sleek, modern, good kitchens. Like a beautiful one that every mum would want.

"Um, baking cookies?"

"Clean this mess up! You two are hereby banned from the Clifford kitchen until further notice," Ashton yelled. He loved cooking, so he was pissed that his nice kitchen was all fucked up.

"What are you yelling about now, babe?" Michael asked, wrapping his arms around Ashton's waist.

"Do you not see the mess in front of you?"

"Jesus, you two are a train wreck," Michael muttered, before kissing Ashton's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah we'll clean it up," Calum said, rolling his eyes.

He walked by Luke, but not before muttering, "After we have sex, that is," in Luke's ear. Luke turned red. And got turned on, of course.

Calum smirked, but a cookie was thrown at his face.

"No kitchen sex, Cal," Michael called, walking away with Ashton in his arms.

He rolled his eyes and went over to kiss Luke's neck. "Nobody has to know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this was stupid but ugh Cake and Mashton are too cute


	30. Sing We Joyous, All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sucky one shot I'm sorry

Luke hated this.

He was a good singer, sure. A great one, in fact. But he despised caroling.

He loved Christmas, but he hated his caroling group. They were basically grumpy old women and men, and then there was him and Ashton.

However, there was a new member to their little group. Ashton said his name was Calum. He was almost as tall as Luke, had blonde highlights in midst his dark hair, and was hot as fuck.

Seriously, that jawline could cut sharper than knives.

And they somehow started a singing battle between each other.

They were at another person's house, singing Deck the Halls for the fourth time that night. Luke tried to project his voice ever so slightly, trying to see if he could become the loudest.

Calum took note of the slight volume change, and began to make his voice louder than Luke's. And so as they traveled to every house in the neighborhood, Calum and Luke continued the competition.

Now it was the end of the night, and they had just finished at the last house. Luke was walking towards his house at the end of the neighborhood, when he heard someone yelling his name.

"Luke! Wait up!"

It was Calum. "Calum? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Oh shit.

"Listen, I'm sorry for that childishness back there. It was nothing personal, I sw-"

"Chill out, mate! I just wanted to tel, you something."

"What?"

"You're cute."

Luke blushed. "I-uh, what?"

"You're cute. We should go out sometime."

"B-but I don't even know you!"

"Well, when we go on a date, you can get to know me."

"But you don't even know if I like you back!"

Calum rolled his eyes. "You were staring at me for the entire night. I'm pretty sure you like me."

"Okay, I like you. But how do I know if you're not a murderer, or something?"

"Jesus Christ, I'm in a caroling group for God's sake. If I wanted to murder anyone, I would've by now. So, would you like to go out with me?"

Luke contemplated for a moment. "Alright. One date, that's all."

They went out on many dates after that first one. Calum and Luke became inseparable, as they were each fascinated by the other. They were the definition of love, basically. And from then on, it became a tradition to attempt to out-sing each other whilst caroling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In The Lonely Hour is such an amazing album omg


	31. All I Really Want is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL IM GONNA SAY IS CUTE AFHFJFKR

"I'm so nervous, Mikey," Calum said to his best friend.

"Relax. You love Luke, and Luke loves you. That's all that matters."

"But what if-"

"No what ifs. You need to do this, Calum. It's now or never."

Calum sighed. Michael was right, he needed to take a chance.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." He walked into the Hemmings' living room, which was filled with family members from all four boys' families.

"Um, if I could have everyone's attention?" Calum asked, nervously.

Everyone in the room fell silent, and turned to look at Calum. This made the lad more nervous, as everyone's eyes were on him. A certain pair of blue eyes that were staring straight at him made him nervous most of all.

"Go," Michael whispered, urging him on. Ashton gave him a thumbs up for encouragement.

"As you all know, Luke and I have been dating for a long time. And I love him very, very much. I have never felt something as strong as the feelings he gives me. I could go on forever about how much I love Luke, but I don't think anyone wants to hear that." Many people starting chuckling, so Calum paused to let it pass. He took this short pause as an advantage to watch Luke blush.

"Luke, you are my everything. You make me happy, you make me a better person. I don't know where I would be without you. You mean the world to me, truly. I'll never forget when I first saw you in school. If I thought you were hot then, look at you now! Old Calum would have passed out." Everyone laughed, and Luke giggled his beautiful giggle. The one that made Calum's heart flip.

"Through every up and down, you've always been there, and I am so glad to be your boyfriend. There will never be a day when I'm not glad that you exist in my life, and that I manage to keep existing in yours." Many people aww'd at this. He grabbed Luke's hand, and knelt down.

"I want to love you, and exist in your life for the rest of it, Lukey. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. So..." Calum pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket.

"Luke, will you m-marry me?"

The ring looked simple. Just a sliver band. But it had Calum's name engraved in it, when one looked more closely. It was special.

Luke was grinning so hard, he thought his face might break. Tears in his eyes, he nodded. "Yes, Calum, yes. I would love to marry you."

Calum grinned his sparkling white grin, and hugged Luke, before picking him up and spinning him around.

He stopped spinning only to let Luke's lips meet his.

"I love you," Calum whispered into Luke's ear.

"I love you too. The ring is beautiful, Cal."

"Just like you."

"Of course, you always manage to be cheesy in some way," Luke groaned, but the lifted corners of his mouth told a different story.

"But you love it," Calum grinned.

Luke chuckled. "I do love it. But I love you more." Calum kissed him again in response.

"Calum totally chose that ring because of She Looks So Perfect," Michael joked.

"Do you wanna run away too, Lukey? Because all I really want is you," Calum said, laughing.

Luke laughed too. "Wherever you go, Cal, I'll follow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAKE IS SO CUTE HOLYNFDDD
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading these dumbass one shots! You're all amazing and ILYSM! I hope you all have a great new year! I'm going to be posting a New Years one shot tomorrow, so look out for that! Again, thank you all for reading! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a good enough start? 
> 
> ALSO! New tumblr URL (bc Christmas): merry-cakemas


End file.
